Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds: The Shining Saga
by GirlDeMoFanGirl
Summary: Kaida Fudo, Kyohei Atlas, Karasu Hogan and Rai Tredwell are prodigy duelists. Their known as the Wild Royals and they like to make their names known throughout Neo Domino. But even with all their success and local fame, will they be stuck in their parents' shadow forever or will they get a chance to shine like they wanted? Rated M for language and adult content
1. The Heroes' Introduction

GDMFG-Hello you all out there in Fanfic land! It's GirlDeMoFanGirl here and as promised, here is another story! Hope you all like it as much as Angel Guardian which I will start again very soon!

**Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is directed by Katsumi Ono, written by Naoyuki Kageyama and belongs to Studio Gallop**

* * *

"Excuse me, Fudo–san. Someone's here to see you" a blond woman said.

Yusei looked up from the computer surprised. He wasn't expecting any visitors.

"Send them in"

The woman nodded and left the room. Yusei got up and turned to open the blinds when he was violently tackled. He groaned in pain and opened his blue eyes to see the same color starting back at him. Yusei sighed.

"What are you doing here Kaida?"

Kaida scoffed and sat up to let her father stand. "Oh so I _shouldn't_ visit my papa at his job? Fine then I'll visit mama. Oh wait I can't. She's in _Germany_! So you're stuck with me old man!"

Yusei rubbed his forehead. He and Aki got married a few years after the reunion party when she had a break. They had a long distance relationship but that didn't stop their love. In fact it only made it stronger. It wasn't long until they had their daughter Kaida. Kaida had long black hair and the same blue eyes as her father. The only thing she got from her mom was her womanly features and her pale skin.

When Kaida was around ten, Aki had to go to Germany for doctor stuff so, as Kaida said, he's stuck with her. It's not like he hates his daughter. He loves her _dearly_ but…She's not the quietest fifteen–year–old on the planet. And…There's also another thing…

"Don't you still have school? Its 12:30"

Before Kaida could answer, the phone rang. Yusei checked the caller ID and sighed. It was the school number. This is like, what, the _tenth_ time this week they called him?

* * *

Atlas Jack looked at his son with a scowl as the phone continued to ring before his wife, Atlas Carly, answered it.

"Kyohei, why would the school call us?"

Kyohei just shrugged his shoulders and proceed to tie his medium–long blond hair in a ponytail before concentrating the green eyes that he got from his grandfather, Carly's dad, on a book.

Jack sighed.

Jack and Carly have been together since they met again at tournament Jack was invited to. It wasn't too long that they got married and had their now sixteen year old son Kyohei Atlas. He and Kyohei were complete opposite of each other. Jack is, he _finally_ admitted to himself, an arrogant man who can be cold–hearted even at the worst of time. Kyohei, however, was like a prince. Sure, he has his father's bluntness, but he's more calm and sophisticated. Jack was _always_ proud that his son wasn't like that, considering all the troubles his personality has ended him up in. But Kyohei's _no_ saint. He has his share of troubles and mischief. At first, Jack thought it was just boys being boys.

But this is the _tenth_ time the school called this week.

Something tells him this isn't boyish pranks anymore.

* * *

"Crow, the school said to come to the school with Karasu for a meeting" Stephanie said before putting the phone on the hook.

Hogan Crow turned to his son who was trying the sneak away.

"Karasu you come back this _instant_ and explain _right_ _now_!"

Karasu came back laughing and scratching the back of his head. Crow just _didn't_ get it. How could his son, that's _so_ much like him in personality, _possibly_ get into _this_ much trouble? Granted, Crow himself got into trouble too. The markers on his face prove it. But Karasu is supposed to do _better_ than him not _worst_! He looked over at his wife who was getting her shoes. Stephanie used to be head–over–heels in love with Jack before Crow laid down the old charm and made her his. They soon got married and after one night of wild kinky sex, Stephanie was pregnant with their now fifteen year old son Karasu. Karasu looked like his dad; expect for the brown eyes that he kind of got from his mom. He had his wild orange hair dammit! He even had his fun–loving personality. Crow had fell victim to his pranks _many_ times.

But after this, the tenth time school call this week, Crow was starting to think his son was into _more_ than just petty pranks.

* * *

"Rai, _please_ tell me what you did before I have to hear it from the school" Lola Misty begged as she and her son, Tredwell Rai, drove to the school.

Rai didn't say anything as he played with his red hair and concentrated his sky blue eyes on the changing scenery.

Misty sighed.

She still remembers adopting Rai when he was ten and how reserved and defensive he was. Misty was able to get him to open up, but that didn't stop his violent tendencies. There was this one time when Misty took him to one of her photo shoots and he punched a Sector Security in the face. Granted, he deserved it for making passes at the model, but Rai almost got sent to the Facility for that.

At first, he was fighting simply out of anger, but with this _tenth_ school call, Misty was starting to think Rai was fighting for the hell of it now.

* * *

GDMFG-Well that's the intro! Hope you like it! If I didn't describe the kids good enough, please look at my profile and click on the hyperlink. Well no one's with me today so...Comment rate the whole nine yards! Laters!


	2. Wild Team: Hate Authority, Love Danger

GDMFG-Alright here's Chapter 1! And today I have...PETE DO THE FREAKING DRUMROLL!

Pete-Sorry sorry! **Does drumroll**

GDMFG-So gonna fire his soon. Anyways...Today I have...Yusei Fudo!

Yusei-...

GDFG-Dude say hi

Yusei-I'm not good at these types of things...

GDMFG-Aww Yusy. He's so cute!

Yusei-**Blushes a bit**

GDMFG-Well anyways it's time for the story so Yusei please do the disclaimer

Yusei-Sure. **Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is directed by Katsumi Ono, written by Naoyuki Kageyama and belongs to Studio Gallop**

GDMFG-If I did Yusei and Aki would've actually kissed instead of that 'staring in your eyes' crap

Yusei**Blushes even more**

GDMFG-Aww Yusy is so cute! Well on with the story!

* * *

"They're _deviants_! _Devils_! Hellish spawns the _lot_ of them!"

Yusei, Jack, Carly, Misty, Crow and Stephanie can hear the vice–principal yelling behind the office door. The group sighed and when they turned to look at their kids, they found that they were missing.

"Where are they?" Stephanie asked as she looked down the halls.

Just then the kids came from around a corner with popcorn, candy, soda, chips and other snacks.

"Where did you…?" Carly trailed off but couldn't finish because she was so amazed.

"There was this duel team who owed us for last week and we came to collect" Kaida said before going in her bag and ate a Hersey Kiss.

Kyohei sipped on his soda. "They said that Karasu couldn't beat one of their own within ten turns. He beat him in three turns"

Karasu ate a potato chip. "They underestimate me because I'm a joker"

Rai ate a piece of candy before nodding towards the office. "Aren't you going in?"

Kaida sighed before walking up to the door, the boys following her. "Let's just get this over with so I can go to _DUEL!_"

She opened the door to see her 'favorite' vice–principal, Heitmann Rudolph, staring at her with hate. He then pointed right at her. "And _she's_ the worst of them! The leader of a band of misfits _that's_ what she is!"

Kaida smirked. "Wow Rudolph. You don't miss a beat do you? I can see your old age hasn't stopped your mouth like it stopped your brain"

Heitmann stood shocked at her words then went off into _another_ rant. Kaida looked behind her and snapped her fingers. The boys immediately went to her side. They sat on the couch, with Kaida in the middle, and started to dig into their winnings. The parents watched the event and stared at Yusei. "What do you know Yusei" Jack said. "Your daughter really _is_ the leader"

Yusei sighed. "Yea it seems so. The leader of a band of troublemakers"

* * *

"The very _thought_ of these troublemakers prancing around the Academy makes me puke _every_ _night_!" Heitmann continued on at the same annoying volume.

"Aw he thinks about us!" Karasu yelled out.

"I _knew_ he cared!" Kaida followed.

Kyohei ate some of the mini–cakes before looking at Kaida. "But he thinks about us at night. That's a little unethical"

"Creepy" Rai commented as he stole some of Karasu's chips.

"_Hey!_ That was mine!" the ace whined out.

"I'm _glad_ you all think this is fun and games!" Stephanie yelled out.

Carly nodded. "This is the _tenth_ time the school called us because _you_ all want to be troublemakers!"

Misty crossed her arms. "_Enough_ is _enough_! It's about time you all start acting your age! Don't you boys think so?"

The girls looked at the men, thinking that they'll agree with them 100%, but that thinking soon faltered when they saw their legs or arms crossed and sitting back in the chair with their eyes close in a casual position. Crow finally sighed and opened his eyes to look at Heitmann, who _surprisingly_ wasn't speaking all this time.

"What did they do _this_ time?"

"They had the _audacity_ to graffiti the Academy walls like it's a third rate art project!"

"_Hey_ we worked hard on that! I think it looks pretty good!" Kaida argued.

"You should be proud of us, Heitmann. That was the most work we've _ever_ done" Kyohei said.

Karasu nodded. "Yea it looks _awesome_! Hey wait, wasn't there a video camera taping us doing it? Do you have it!?"

"Play it" Rai ordered.

Heitmann was taken aback by the fact that they wanted to see them doing such a thing, but played the video nonetheless. It showed the group painting the walls with big smiles on their faces. Rai looked back and saw the camera before tapping Kaida's shoulder. She looked at it for a minute before making a big smile and the peace sign. Karasu then gathered everyone and put them close so they can be in the camera's view.

"Rule number 1 of the _Wild_ _Royals_!" he yelled out. "Growl at authority, beg for danger!"

Kaida made a devious smirk. "We're the _Wild_ _Royals_! The _best_ dueling team in the _world_! So mess with _us_ and…" she looked at Kyohei.

"We'll _hunt_ you down!"

"And eat you _alive_!" Rai finished.

Kaida's smirk widen as she pointed to herself. "We're going to be the new stars in these parts! So be sure to remember _our_ names!"

* * *

"That went well" Karasu commented as he, Kaida, Kyohei and Rai walked through the halls behind Yusei, Jack and Crow.

"Yea I was expecting something worst" Kaida said.

Kyohei shrugged his shoulders. "All we got was three days detention"

Rai ate a piece of candy. "We got off easy"

Yusei, Jack and Crow stopped at the same time, which caused the kids to bump into them.

"Ouch! Papa, why'd you stop?" Kaida whined as she rubbed her head.

"The four of you, sit down. _Now_" Yusei ordered as he pointed to a brown bench.

The four didn't want to at first but finally gave in and sat down.

"Dad, _DUEL!_ is having a tournament and the registrations will be done in an hour!" Karasu whined at Crow.

"We can still make it if we rush" Kyohei stated.

"We have to hurry" Rai followed.

"You four aren't going to _DUEL!_ for _this_ tournament or _any_ of their tournaments!" Jack yelled out with his arms crossed.

"_What!?_" Kaida yelled out.

"_Why_ _the_ _hell_ _not!?_" Karasu followed.

"_Why_? You guys caused trouble around the school _ten_ times in _one_ week and you want to know _why_ you can't go to _DUEL!_?" Crow yelled at them.

"Uh yea that's why we asked" Kyohei said with a sigh.

"You all need to learn how to act your age! And _you_…" Yusei looked sharply at Kaida.

She flinched a bit. This was the _first_ time she has seem her papa mad at _her_. "Kaida if you're the leader like Heitmann said then you should be better than what you are right now!"

"In short…" Jack started as he stared angrily at them. "No duels for a month! _All_ of you are _grounded_!"

The four looked like they wanted to argue but they just put their heads down. Yusei sighed and knelt down to their level.

"Look, we're not mad at you guys. But you have to start learning how to act. It's like you guys are trying to prove something"

"Hey look at that" a voice said.

Carly, Misty and Stephanie looked down the hall to see some women looking at them.

"Is that Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas and Crow Hogan? Look even Misty Lola is with them. What are _they_ doing _here_?"

"You don't know? Their kids go here. The King's Daughter" Kaida flinched at the name.

"Lil' Atlas" Kyohei growled.

"Hogan Jr." Karasu bit the inside of his mouth.

"And Model Boy" Rai tighten his fists.

"I don't think that's their names"

"It's not but that's what everyone _else_ calls them"

"Of course everyone calls us _that_" Kaida mumbled. "It's _always_ the _King's_ Daughter"

"Lil' _Atlas_"

"_Hogan_ Jr."

"_Model_ Boy"

"No one knows _our_ names. They only know our _parents'_ names. We're not important at all"

* * *

Yusei looked at his daughter. He heard what she said.

_Is the reason that they're causing all this trouble is because of us? It could be…_

Yusei thought as he tried to look in his daughter's eyes. But before he could, she got up and started to hastily walk away towards the door. The boys followed after her. Yusei stood and just looked at them walking away.

"I swear I don't know _what_ those four are thinking" Jack said.

"I know. Haven't they learned the _last_ nine times they got detention? It's like they're just in _love_ with causing trouble" Crow agreed.

Misty, Stephanie and Carly walked up to the boys. "Well maybe _this_ is their wake up call" Carly said.

Stephanie nodded. "Maybe not going to that tournament we'll show them that they'll be punished if they continue this behavior"

Misty looked at Yusei. "Yusei is something the matter? You haven't broken eye contact with that door yet"

Yusei looked at Misty. "I think I know why they're acting up"

* * *

"Ah! Kaida–san, Kyohei–san, Karasu–san and Rai–san! It's good to see you!" _DUEL!_ assistant manager Candice, a.k.a Lucky, greeted as she saw the familiar faces.

"There you are Lucky! Is registration still open?" Kaida asked.

"Oh I'm sorry you guys. Registration ended ten minutes ago"

"Ah _what_!?" Karasu whined.

"We ran all the way here" Kyohei sighed.

"Pity" Rai said with a scowl.

Candice looked at the group's rejected faces. They've been coming to _DUEL!_ since she first started working here and that was _eight_ years ago. They were prodigies in the arena and everyone who leaves here _never_ does so without knowing their names. Their duels were always a spectacle to watch. Surly there was _something_ she can do…

"Oh I know! The manager was wondering what prizes the winner of the tournament should get. How about if you four be the prize? The winner gets to duel with any one member of team Wild Royals! How does that sound?"

Kaida made a big grin and looked at her crew. "That sounds _awesome_! What's better than having a duel with the winner of a tourney!?"

"It's great!" Karasu yelled out.

"That _does_ sound interesting. What do you think Rai?" Kyohei asked.

Rai nodded. "We don't have to waste our time with the small fries and go straight to the champ. Even if it's only one of us, it should be great to watch"

Kaida nodded at her boys and looked back at the smiling brunette manager assistant. "We agree Lucky! Set it up!"

Candice nodded and ran to the office.

"Look over there! It's the Wild Royals!" someone yelled out.

"Who are they?" an obvious newbie asked.

"Oh yea you just started coming here right? The Wild Royals are the number one duel team that _DUEL!_ has ever known! The members are: The Rebellious Princess, Kaida" Kaida smirked.

"The Wild Prince, Kyohei" Kyohei flipped his hair in a smug manner.

"The Sly Ace, Karasu" Karasu made a big grin.

"The Vicious Knight, Rai" Rai put his hands in his pockets.

"They look so strong. They're the Wild Royals right? I can't _wait_ to see them duel!"

"Of course everyone here knows _our_ name. We're the best of the best, after all. We're the Rebellious Princess"

"The Wild Prince"

"The Sly Ace"

"The Vicious Knight"

"And _we_ will be the new stars of New Domino! We'll shine so bright that the achievements of our parents will dissapper"

* * *

Yusei-Now Stardust Dragon! Shooting Sonic!

GDMFG**LP: 1800 - 0** Aw man

Yusei-Hey you lasted longer this time

GDMFG-That's what she said

Yusei-Really?

GDMFG**Grins** So story's over so Yusei if you will

Yusei-Comment. Rate. Yeah.

GDMFG-...Well geez Yusei. Can you be anymore exciting -.-

Yusei**Sticks out his tonage**

GDMFG-You are so lucky you're hot

Yusei**smirks* Yea I know

GDMFG**Rolls my eyes** Anyways see you laters!


	3. Rebellious Team! The Royal Challenge

GDMFG-Hey all! Today I'm here with Jack Atlas!

Jack-That's THE Jack Atlas!

GDMFG-Shut up Hacker!

Jack-Who?

GDMFG-Sorry I was watching Cyberchase on my computer before writing this.

Jack-You are so sad

GDMFG-Happier than you now hush and do the disclaimer!

Jack**Scoffs** Fine! **Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is directed by Katsumi Ono, written by Naoyuki Kageyama and belongs to Studio Gallop**

GDMFG-Good boy Jack. Now on with the story!

* * *

"Aki–chan your Yusei needs your womanly expertise!" I yelled at the computer monitor before banging my head on the table.

The woman behind the screen was my wife, Izayoi Aki. Oh scratch that, it's _Fudo_ Aki. _God_ a name shouldn't _sound_ so good. I remember when I first met her…Well…She hated my guts when we met her but that's _beside_ the point! She's mine and mine _alone_! She doesn't belong to _Divine_ anymore! Yea I bet you're just _hating_ me now, _aren't_ you Divine? Well _good_ you didn't deserve her anyways! I'm _glad_ you died! I heard my beautiful, _beautiful_ wife's laughter and lifted my head to look at her.

"Yusei I'm glad you didn't lose that pervert side of you"

I made an evil smirk. Yea I'm a pervert! Isn't _every_ man a pervert at _some_ level! Besides look at my wife! Wouldn't _you_ be perverted too?

"While I find the thought of you undressing an amazing sight to behold, that's not what I'm talking about. It's… Kaida…"

Aki's face turned serious and I felt like she just might hurt me through the screen which I wouldn't mind at _all_. With a sadistic psychic as your wife, you find that pain doesn't feel so bad. I mean how do you think Kaida was born?

"What happened to Kaida?"

"She got in trouble"

"_Again!?_" Aki yelled out. "This is the _tenth_ time isn't it!? Did you do something about it!?"

I nodded. "She's not allowed to enter in any of the tournaments that _DUEL!_ will be hosting, including the one coming up"

Aki sighed and rubbed her forehead. "What is wrong with her? She's been getting in trouble since she was 7. Yusei…Does this mean we…Failed as parents?"

My face soon turned serious. There was _no_ way in _hell_ I'm going to let my Aki feel like she failed at _anything_!

"_None_ of this is your fault Aki–chan" I said with sharpness in my voice. "It's _my_ fault. I never did anything the _last_ nine times like a father should've. I'm dad and also the only one here, so I should've disciplined her"

Aki sighed. "I just don't want anything to happen to her. What if she gets expelled or become a delinquent and gets thrown in the Facility? Oh Yusei I couldn't _bear_ it"

I touched the screen. "Aki–chan, that won't happen. She's just going through a rebellious phase"

My dear and beautiful wife smiled that dear and beautiful smile. "I hope your right. I really do love you Yusei"

I pouted. "Well if you love me so much, why don't you ever give me a strip tease? A hot body like yours shouldn't be hidden from your husband. Also I'm sexually _starved_ over here!"

She giggled and winked at me. "Sorry hon, I have to go back to saving lives. Tell Kaida I love her"

Then the screen went back. I banged my head on the table.

_She's a tease. She's a goddamn tease!_ I thought.

"I'm home!"

I looked up as I saw my daughter drop her bag on the couch and was running towards the stairs to her room. But I stopped her before she could get to the first step.

"Kaida come here. Let's talk" I saw her turn around and giving me a _'what the heck do you mean by talk'_ look.

Yea _this_ wasn't going to be easy…

* * *

I was about to go to my room to video chat with my pack to talk about how we're gonna escape our parent's clutches so we can be at _DUEL!_ early when Papa said that we're gonna _talk_. I gave him a _WTF_ face but went to the living room. I sat down as Papa moved from his desk.

"I'll get us something to drink. It's cold so how about some hot coco?"

I nodded and watched him disappear into the kitchen. I took this time to go to his desk and snoop through his laptop, just to be nosy. I saw this webcam program that he installed which means he was talking to Mama. I sighed, looked at some of the pictures he had decorating his desk and picked one up. It was when I was around five and I was sitting on Papa's stomach playing patty cake with him. There was another one with Mama and me in the kitchen and I was licking some cake batter off a wooden spoon.

Then I went to the picture that had the most meaning to me. See, I'm a psychic duelist like Mama but I have more control over it then she did. I can make it so my duels don't dish out real damage unless I wanted to. So one day I was bored out of my mind and Mama and Papa allowed me to make their aces, Black Rose Dragon and Stardust Dragon, real so I could play with them. Papa took a picture of them throwing me in the air. This was the day before I realized just how far in my parents' shadow I was and how determined I was to shine even brighter than them.

"Your mother said hi, you know. She also said she love you"

I looked at Papa, who was holding two cups of hot coco and a bag of marshmallows on a silver platter.

"C'mon let's talk"

I got up and sat next to Papa while picking up my hot coco.

"I told Aki about today. She wasn't mad, though" Papa looked at me with that kind soft gaze of his. "Aki is quiet worried. We _all_ are, actually. After the four of you left the school, we were wondering why you guys act like you do. And…I think I know why…"

I sipped some coco, silently waiting for Papa to continue.

"I noticed the four of you cringed when those women called you those nicknames. You…Didn't like it when one of them called you the _King's Daughter_, didn't you?"

I glared at my cup. Why did he have to bring _that_ up? "I get it now, Kai–tan" Papa rubbed my head, like he always would to make me feel special. "You all feel…Forgotten right? Everyone knows _our_ names but they don't know _yours_. That's why you lash out. Even if it's negative, the important thing is that someone knows your name from _somewhere_ right?"

"Papa do you remember the day after you and Mama let me make Black Rose Dragon and Stardust Dragon real? You remember what I said when you picked me up from school and I was looking at you like you did something wrong?"

* * *

"Duel fans far and wide! Welcome to the greatly popular and spirit burning, _DUEL!_ tournament!" MC screamed into the microphone, pumping the crowd up.

"After _all_ this time, that guy's _still_ loud and _still_ got that ridiculous hair" I mumbled as I sipped my coffee.

Stephanie, Yusei, Crow, Misty, Carly and I were sitting around my living room, watching the _DUEL!_ tournament on my wide–screen. I mostly invited them so I can show off the new TV but they don't have to know that. Kaida, Rai and Karasu came along too, but they disappeared into Kyohei's room before anyone else stepped in the house. They're probably still mad about their punishment and decided to not talk to us until it's over. That's what I used to do with Martha, anyways.

"Today ten duelists, both experts and novices, will duel against each other one–on–one to gain the _biggest_ prize _DUEL!_ has _ever_ come up with! What's the prize you say? Well you're just going to have to wait until a winner has been decided! Ok time for the first duel!"

"He hasn't changed a bit, hasn't he?" Misty laughed.

"Yea he's _still_ annoying" I said.

"Oh come on Jacky he's just pumping the crowd up" Carly said as she wrapped her arms around me.

Crow smirked. "He probably thinks that _he_, the _former_ King, can do it better"

I glared at the bird brain. "Why you little…"

"The duels' are starting" Yusei pointed out, which stopped our arguing.

As we watched, I noticed everyone's mood in the arena. They were dueling with a determination that they _never_ had in the other tourneys. They look…Different.

"These guys are going all out on each other aren't they?" Stephanie commented.

"It must be because of the prize. It must be a very big one this time" Misty followed.

After a while, a winner was crowed. It was a dragon duelist named Ryo who, from the look of the crowd, wasn't very popular.

"And now it's time for that _great_ and _fabulous_ _prize_!"

"Just get _on_ with it" I complained.

"They're the _strongest_ duelists that _DUEL!_ has _ever_ had! In the eight years they've been dueling they have made a name for themselves in less than two months!"

"Wait a minute…" Yusei said.

"They're wild! They're powerful! The group that follows the saying _you mess with the best, you mess with the rest_ to a tee!"

"They _wouldn't_…" Crow mumbled.

"Ladies and gentlemen, duelists of _all_ ages, help me welcome the one, the only, Team _WILD ROYALS!_"

"They _would_" I sighed as he rubbed my forehead.

* * *

I walked out of the tunnel with Kaida, Karasu and Rai by my side as the crowd went crazy.

Well, of _course_ we snuck out. They weren't going to keep _us_ from the tournament. Not _us_. _Not_ the Wild Royals.

We're untamable after all.

I saw the winner, Ryo, looking at us with anger. I smirked at him. _Sure_ we have a lot of fans, but not _everyone_ likes us. We've took a _lot_ of people off the number one spot after all.

"Now for those who have been living under a rock and _don't_ know these talented duelists then let me school you! Mess with him then prepare for his relentless fury! The Vicious Knight, _Rai_ _Tredwell_!" Rai didn't say anything and just walked over to the platform he was directed to.

"He may be a joker but fighting against him is no laughing matter! The Sly Ace, _Karasu_ _Hogan_!" Karasu ran to his platform waving like a moron.

I _swear_ I question my friendship with him.

"He's a prince but going up against him is like fighting a bloodthirsty wolf! The Wild Prince, _Kyohei_ _Atlas_!" I simply walked to my platform without saying a word like Rai did. He and I are actually pretty similar.

"And last but _defiantly_ not least the Wild Royal leader!"

The crowd started screaming their heads off, like they're _supposed_ to. Kaida is the best of the best after all.

"She's fierce on _and_ off the duel arena! If looks can kill, then _everyone_ in the world would be dead! She's the daughter of the King himself, _Yusei_ _Fudo_!"

I scowled. Don't bring _Yusei_ in this. This _isn't_ about _him_ or _any_ of our family members. This is about making a name for _ourselves_. About coming out of our parents' shadows and shining.

"She's the bad girl with the good dueling skills! If you mess with her pack, then prepare for her fiery anger! Put your hands together for the Rebellious Princess, _Kaida_ _Fudo!_" Everyone screamed as Kaida walked up to her platform, which was _naturally_ between the three of us.

"Now let me explain what happens! The winner, Ryo, is allowed to duel any one of the members from Wild Royals! If he wins, he gets the prestige of being the one who beat one of the members. However if Wild Royals win, then they will remain invincible! Who would you like to duel with, Ryo?"

I saw the little twerp staring me down. I sighed. I _already_ know who he'll choose…

"I want to duel Kyohei Atlas!"

Yea I _knew_ it.

* * *

GDMFG-I said no!

Jack-Come on just give it to me

GDMFG-But what if Carly finds out?

Jack-Just don't tell her. What she doesn't know won't hurt her. This will be our little secret

GDMFG-But I still think we should...

Jack**Puts his fingur on my mouth** Now hush. Don't worry about small things. Just give it to me. I swear I'll make it worth your while

GDMFG**Twitches** WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THAT LAST PART!? NOW I'M _REALLY_ NOT GIVING YOU YOUR NOODLES-TO-GO-GO!

Jack-Dammit woman! Give me my noodles!

GDMFG-No! Carly wants you to stop eating such things! It's not healthy!

Jack-Just don't tell her! I'm dying over here!

GDMFG-Good! Oh is the story over?

Jack-Who cares about the story! This chapter just showed how preverted Yusei is!

-From somewhere else-

Yusei**Looks up from his scrip** Hm?

Aki-What's wrong Yusei?

Yusei-I don't know but...For some reason...I want to hurt Jack right now...

-Back at the studio-

Jack-GIVE ME MY DAMN NOODLES!

GDMFG-Do the ending and then I'll give it to you

Jack-Comment. Rate. Noodles!

GDMFG-Fine I'll give it to you...**Throws it out the window**

Jack-NOOOOOO!

GDMFG-Well until next chapter!

Jack-You little bitch!

GDMFG**Smiles** See you all laters!


	4. Bear Your Fangs! Kyohei vs Ryo

Hey everyone! Today we have a special guest joining us...DAMMIT PETE DO THE DRUMROLL!

Pete-I'm sorry! **Does the drumroll**

GDMFG-I'm so gonna fire him. Anyways we have a special guest today! He's my #1 Yu-Gi-Oh character of ALL time! Sorry Atem and Zane, but you just didn't make the cut. It's...

Crow-Hey

GDMFG-**Tackle hug him** CROW HOGAN! IT'S LIKE A DREAM! AN ORANGE HAIRED DREAM!

Crow**Laughs** Hey GDMFG

GDMFG-He knows my pen name! Pete do the disclaimer

Pete-But doesn't the guest usually...

GDMFG-PETE, DO THE DISCLAIMER OR IT'S BACK IN THE CAGE!

Pete-**Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is directed by Katsumi Ono, written by Naoyuki Kageyama and belongs to Studio Gallop** **Hides in a corner**

GDMFG-I wish own it. Crow would have a MUCH bigger role.

Crow-Aww you're so sweet

GDMFG**Squeal** Well anyways. Let's start the story

Crow-And while the story's starting, we'll go out

GDMFG-Out as in out or out as in date out

Crow-Which ever you prefer

GDMFG**Squeals** See you guys! I got a date to go on!

* * *

"Someone you know, Kyo–chan?"

I turned around and saw Kaida walking up to me. I looked behind her and noticed that Rai and Karasu were signing autographs and talking to the crowd. "I already had my fill of crowd pleasing. Now tell me, do you know Ryo? He seems to have it out for you"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. We have a lot of people who hate us"

"That's a good point" Karasu said as he ran up to us with Rai. "We have like…A _million_ people who want us dead!"

"It's sad that people would get so angered when they realized they're not the best anymore" Rai spoke up.

Kaida nodded and looked at me. "So you thought of what deck to use?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I have no idea"

"Here's an idea! You four are coming home right now!"

The four of us turned to see our parents walking towards us with not so happy faces.

_Shit! _How'd they know we were gone already!?

"Uhh…Dad I can explain" Karasu said as he stepped back. I did too. An angry Crow is a bad Crow.

"There's _no_ need for explaining! Do you _not_ understand what grounded means!?" he screamed.

"It means you stay your little asses in your rooms until it's time to come out!" Father yelled, mostly at me.

Oh so _now_ those two agree on something.

"Father, you _can't_ just drag us out _now_. The crowd is expecting a duel. You wouldn't want me to bring shame to our name _right_?" I argued hoping to attack him in the ego.

"_Screw_ the audience your coming home!"

Failed.

"We _can't_ leave. That will ruin our reputations" Rai said.

"I don't _care_ about your reputation Rai! You all are coming home!" Misty ordered.

"Aww do the big bad wolves need to go back to their shabby cave" a snobby male sounded behind me.

I scowled. I _knew_ it was Ryo. _Something_ about that boy just _irks_ me. Father noticed and just stared at him.

"Well I guess that means I win huh? Since you're gonna run with your tails between your legs"

I growled. "I'm not leaving you twerp. I'm staying _right_ here"

"_All_ of us are staying" Kaida stated as she patted on my shoulder.

I smirked. Everyone knows that once Kaida decides something it's _impossible_ to change her mind. Even this loser should know.

"Humph! Fine then I'll meet you on the field. I can't _wait_ to see the _oh–so–great_ Kyohei _'The_ _Prince' _Atlas crumbling at _my_ feet!"

Ryo _finally_ walked away from us.

Good cause he was making me sick.

"Papa" I turned around as I saw Kaida walking to Yusei.

Good thinking Kaida-dono. If Yusei's fine with it, then so will the rest.

Why didn't I think of that?

Huh.

"Papa you all can punish us later. Right now a member of my pack has been threaten _and_ challenged so we _can't_ leave with our tails between our legs. We _have_ to fight!"

Yusei looked at her for a moment. "But Kyohei will be the only one fighting"

"It's not just _me_ fighting" I said as the rest of us walked to Kaida's side.

"That's _right_! Even if it's one-on-one,a wolf never fights alone. He always has his pack with him" Karasu exclaimed.

Rai nodded. "That's rule #2 of Team Wild Royals after all"

Everyone was looking at us in silence but I _knew_ they were impressed with us. Finally Father sighed. "Fine but if you lose you _will_ be given the _greatest_ punishment!"

I nodded then turned back to my pack. "I'll be using my Machine Deck Kaida-dono"

Kaida smirked. "Good choice. Chew him to pieces, Kyo–chan! But don't eat him. You don't know what he's got"

I walked off to the field.

High time for the Prince to bear his fangs, don't you think?

* * *

"Finally the moment we've all been waiting for! It's Team Wild Royals' Prince, Kyohei Atlas vs. the Dragon Kid, Ryo! Who will be the victor? Whoever it will be this duel will be explosive! Now the duelists have their disk on and their desks shuffled. So is everyone ready? DUEL, START!"

**Kyohei****=4000LP**

**Ryo=4000LP**

"I'll be going first" I said out as I drew my sixth card and examined my hand.

"I put one card face–down and end my turn" I announced as I did just that. Soon my field had a card on it, in my Monster Zone.

"Ha! What happened, Prince? You get a bad hand?" Ryo mocked.

"No I just don't want my cards to witness a _pathetic_ sight until they _have_ to. Now make your move"

Ryo growled, which I'm _pretty_ sure he stole from my pack, and drew his card. "I summon my Blizzard Dragon!"

**Blizzard**** Dragon(LV4/ATK 1800/DEF 1000)**

"Blizzard Dragon, attack his face–down with Chilling Roar!"

The light blue monster blasted at my face–down with an icy sound wave from his roar. My face–down flipped over showing a brown android with a big hole in his chest: it was my Boot–Up Soldier–Dread Dynamo, which has 2000 Defense Points. That's 200 more than his stupid little dragon. Ryo knew this too because he scowled as he was the one that took damage.

**Kyohei****=4000LP**

**Ryo=3800LP**

"Hiding behind a stupid machine is cheating!" he yelled.

I flipped my hair and smirked when girls starting squealing. "It's a strategy something you know _nothing_ about. Now is it my turn or what?"

"You think you're _so_ cool. I put two cards face–down and end my turn"

I simply drew another card. Why waste my breath on someone like him, you know? "I summon my Genex Controller"

**Genex** **Controller(LV3/Tuner/ATK ****1400/DEF ****1200)**

"A Tuner?" Ryo eyes widen.

I smirked. "That's right. You know what that means. I tune my LV3 Genex Controller with my LV4 Boot–Up Soldier–Dread Dynamo!"

My Genex Controller turned into three rings as my Solider went inside and turned into four stars.

"_Mighty__ android that commands the earth, the flames and the dark piercing daylight! Emerge and join our battle for justice and light!_"

A beam of light crashed down to the field as I chanted.

"_Shinkuro_ _Shoukun!_ _Ready__ your cannons for battle,_ _Genex __Ally __Triforce_!" The light subsided showing off a life sized white robot with a fist on one hand and a blaster on the other. On his blaster, the brown light was shining.

**Genex** **Ally** **Triforce=LV7/ATK ****2500/DEF ****2100**

I noticed Ryo started to smirk.

_It must be those face–downs. Well that won't affect my Triforce_ I smirked. "Now it's high time to get rid of your little dragon. Genex Ally Triforce, attack with Earth Shattering Smash!"

My monster jumped in the air and pointed his fist at Ryo's Blizzard Dragon.

"_Ha_! That won't do a _thing_! I activate my Trap Card!" Ryo pushed a button on his Duel Disk but he soon flinched when nothing happened.

"Wait. _Why_ isn't this _working_!?"

I decided to wait after my Triforce completed his attack to explain my monster's abilities to the _obvious_ simpleton.

**Kyohei=4000LP**

**Ryo=3100LP**

"What just happened?"

"It's Triforce's special ability dumbass!" I heard Karasu yell out.

"Depending on the attribute of the non–Tuner monster, he gains a certain effect. However, he can only gain an effect if the non–Tuner's attribute is EARTH, FIRE or LIGHT" Rai followed.

Kaida smirked at Ryo. "Boot–Up Soldier–Dread Dynamo's attribute is EARTH so Genex Ally Triforce's ability is that you can't activate any Spell or Trap Cards until the end of the Battle Phase"

"In other words" I said as his attention turned back to me. "It's almost like you're going up against an _Ancient Gear_ monster. But enough with explaining things that you _should've_ already learned. I believe that one of the cards you have is Mirror Force so I activate Heavy Storm to destroy it and that other face–down"

I put the card on my Duel Disk as a storm destroyed Ryo's face–downs. I was right: one of them was Mirror Force.

"Next I play my Future Fusion Spell Card. By sending my Ancient Gear Golem, Ancient Gear Beast and Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Chimera to the Graveyard, I can give you a special surprise during my 2nd Standby Phase. Ok you can go" I titled my head in fake innocence, something that pisses a _lot_ of people off. _Clearly_ Ryo was one of those people.

He drew his card. "I summon my Luster Dragon!" A blue dragon appeared on his field.

**Luster ****Dragon=LV4/ATK ****1900/DEF ****1600**

"But it's not staying long because I remove it from play to Special Summon my Red–Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!" Luster Dragon was swallowed up in a black light as a Red–Eyes that was tricked out in shiny black–and–red metal took its place. It roared angrily at me.

Well _gee_ tell me how you _really_ feel.

**Red–Eyes ****Darkness ****Metal ****Dragon=LV10/ATK**** 2800/DEF 2400**

"I activate my Red–Eyes ability, Metal Deflection. Once per turn, during my Main Phase, I can Special Summon 1 Dragon–Type monster from my hand or my Graveyard. My Blizzard Dragon returns to the field!"

The light blue winter dragon came back and the two of them just stared me down.

Well I'm _obviously_ not the most well liked person in their world.

"Red–Eyes attack Genex Ally Triforce with Darkness Metal Flare!" The dragon sent a black fireball at my robot, destroying it completely.

**Kyohei=3700LP**

**Ryo=3100LP**

"Blizzard Dragon, attack him directly!"

**Kyohei=1900LP**

**Ryo=3100LP**

The field was covered with smoke as the crowd was throwing a _fit_ when they saw how low my Life Points were. It was clear that they thought that Ryo was gonna win and were showing their discontent. Ryo, on the other hand, was gloating.

"That's what you _get_! _That's_ for stealing my title! _I_ used to be the dragon master until you decided to use _your_ dragon deck! Now I'm 2nd best compared to _you_ but that's _all_ about to change! When I beat you it'll prove that I'll _always_ be the _best_ dragon duelist in the _world_!"

The smoke finally subsided as it I dust myself off with a scowl. "Well this is _most_ amusing. When I win you're paying for my dry cleaning. Now I believe it's my turn"

Ryo scoffed. "Pretending to be tough in a hopeless situation is so _dumb_"

I drew my card and I sighed. "I'm _not_ trying to sound tough. I'm just _not_ happy. It'll seem I have to waste _his_ powers on _you_. Oh well what are you to do, right?"

Ryo scowled. "And what's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Just watch. Because you have a monster and I don't, I can Special Summon my Cyber Dragon" A white mechanical dragon appeared on my side of the field.

**Cyber** **Dragon=LV5/ATK ****2100/DEF ****1600**

"Next I Normal Summon another Genex Controller!" Another little robot was now on my field.

Ryo snarled. "That thing _again_"

I sighed. "I _really_ wish you'd stop stealing my pack's noises. It's _so_ creepy. Now watch as I show my ace"

The crowd that starting going wild. Yea _they_ knew what was coming up.

"I tune my LV5 Cyber Dragon with my LV3 Genex Controller!" I heard my pack laughing and I turned to them.

"Well _this_ is in the bag now isn't it?" Karasu asked.

"The duel is as good as won" Rai said.

"Go kick his cocky butt Kyo–chan!" Kaida yelled. Well she never was the most subtle girl in the world.

I noticed Father standing up from his seat he got from who cares where, his eyes focused on me and me _alone_. I smirked at him and return to my field.

"This is _my_ ace monster. You _just_ might recognize him when you saw that _incompetent_ former king use it!"

Cyber Dragon and Genex Controller started fusing together.

"_What __used __to __be __the __path __of __the __king __now __belongs __to __the __prince! __Dark __hellfire, __burn __with __the __same __intensity __as __my __spirit! __Shinkuro __Shoukun! __Burn __a __path __to__ the __light__ that only a prince can have, __Red __Demons __Dragon_!"

**Red ****Demons ****Dragon=LV8/ATK ****3000/DEF ****2000**

The giant red dragon appeared on my field and made an ear–splitting roar that made Ryo's Red–Eyes' roar sound like kitten's meow. Speaking of Ryo, he seems to be shaking right now.

"What's wrong, Ryo? _Surly_ my dragon isn't _that_ intimidating" I teased as I picked two cards from my hand.

"Now I play two Spells: Block Attack! These will switch your monsters from attack mode to defense!" I smirked as his Red–Eyes and Blizzard Dragon were put into a defensive stance.

"B…But why? Even if you attack, my Life Points won't be affected"

I groaned. He's such a dumbass.

"Red Demons Dragon attack Blizzard Dragon with Demon Meteor!"

R.D did as commanded, attacking the light blue dragon with a wave of flames. When Blizzard Dragon was destroyed, the flames destroyed Red–Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon as well.

"Hey! You can only attack once per monster you control! So why did it destroy my Red–Eyes!?"

"It's my Dragon's special ability. When he destroys one of my opponent's defense position monsters, then his other defense position monsters are destroyed as well. That's the power of Demon Meteor"

Red Demons Dragon flew next to me and placed one of its wings next to me. I yawned and leaned against it.

"I end my turn and please try to excite me this time"

I saw Ryo clinched his fist as he put one card face down and ended his turn. Well it wasn't like there was anything he _could_ do. But now he has something _else_ to worry about.

"It's my turn then. This is my 2nd Standby Phase, which means my Future Fusion activates" My Spell shined bright as a gigantic brown Ancient Gear Golem centaur ran out of it.

**Ultimate ****Ancient ****Gear ****Golem=LV10/ATK ****4400/DEF ****3400**

"Ancient Gear Golem, this is Ryo. Ryo, this is the end of the duel. Now Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem, finish this duel with Metal Rusher!"

My monster obeyed my command as it rushed towards Ryo. Now for those _idiots_ out there who doesn't know the difference between a duel and Go Fish, Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem has a piercing effect and with 4400ATK Points there's really no chance of _this_ weakling winning. So guess what happened!

**Kyohei=1900LP**

**Ryo=0LP**

**Kyohei wins!**

_That's_ what happened. The monsters disappeared and I walked away from the duel arena, not even giving that _pitiful_ duelist a glance. The crowd cheered, the MC did his MC thing and I needed someone pay for my dry cleaning. Yea it's _just_ that simple. I didn't _want_ to ask Ryo though. I _may_ be a prince but I'm not so _arrogant_ to beat a man when he's down. You're thinking of my father.

"I would say that was awesome but I was expecting you to win" Karasu grinned as he put his hands behind his head.

"Yea whatever" Rai and I high–fived each other as he nodded at Ryo. "That was a good duel. You played some brilliant mind games with him"

I shrugged my shoulders as I looked around. Where was Kaida? She's usually the _first_ to praise…

"Yo Kyo–chan, look up here!" I looked up and saw Kaida falling in my direction. Now I _know_ what you're thinking. How did she get up there? Kaida told you that she's a psychic duelist right? Well she used a monster to suspend her in the air and drop her when the time comes. I'm actually _more_ used to it then you _might_ think. I held out my arms just as she was about to impact me and caught her. She gave me the biggest smile and rubbed my hair.

"That was _awesome_ Kyo–chan! Then again, I _knew_ you would win!"

I growled a bit. She _knows_ I hate it when people messed with my hair! I work hard for my sexiness damnit!

"If you don't stop rubbing my hair I will tickle you until dawn"

Kaida automatically stopped. Kaida-dono is _extremely_ ticklish and Karasu, Rai and I _always_ used it to punish her. But you didn't hear it from _me_. She _hates_ it when people know her one weakness.

"And just _how_ did you get Red Demons Dragon Kyohei?" I turned to my mom as she and everyone else gathered around us.

"Father gave me it. He said I was ready to have it"

Mother looked towards Father with a not so happy look. "Jack! I thought I told you not to give it to him until he cleans up his act!"

Father scoffed. "I wasn't looking at his discipline Carly. I was looking at his dueling. He's _more_ than qualified to have it in his deck. And by the way this duel turned out, I was right. But more _importantly_…" Father turned his irritated gaze on yours truly. Kaida, Karasu and Rai moved far away.

Why did they move?

Because Mt. Atlas was about to blow, _duh_.

"_Kyohei how dare you call me an incompetent king!_"

I didn't flinch and just gave him that innocent look. "But Father you _are_ incompetent. Losing your title is one thing, but losing it to the _same_ person that you insulted _so_ much is just distasteful. Actually, I believe you lost your title even _before_ that"

Father growled and had to be held back by everyone. "Why you little…! Let me go!"

I smirked as I walked to my group. "Did you know people say that we are complete opposites, Father? By that logic, I would make a _much_ better king then _you_ were, yes?"

He just looked at me shocked as did everyone else. Good they seem to _finally_ understand. Team Wild Royal's _true_ goal…

* * *

GDMFG-Aww the story's over **Pouts**

Crow-Oh well. We had a good time at the carnival right?

GDMFG-Yup and I scored a Blue-Eyes White Dragon!

Crow-Well see. Then it wasn't a waste of a day.

GDMFG-Yup! Anways comment and rate people!

Crow-If you do I'll give you a kiss

GDMFG-You're not going to kiss some stranger!

Crow-Yes ma'am **Smirks**

GDMFG**Pouts** You're lucky your cute

Crow-Yea I know


	5. Water v Crystals! Shine No Matter What!

GDMFG-Today is double trouble!

Ruka-Hello everyone

Rua-Hey all!

GDMFG-It's the world's cutest twins!

Ruka**Blushes a bit** Hey I'm not a kid anymore! I'm an adult!

Rua-Yea and I'm a world champion turbo duelist! I deserve to be treated as such!

GDMFG-Aww look at their cute little faces!

Ruka**Sighs** Let's just do the disclaimer

Rua-Alright

Ruka and Rua-**Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is directed by Katsumi Ono, written by Naoyuki Kageyama and belongs to Studio Gallop**

GDMFG-They said the same thing at the same time!

Ruka-Let's just start the story

Rua-Let's go!

* * *

_"Hey baby, come on over here!_

_I promise that I won't do anything bad_

_I just wanna taste you and know some more about you_

_I'm a vampire, you see_

_You are my pray that I plan to love upon_

_Hurry up and give me that slender neck or we're through_

_I can't stop…!"_

"Who sings that song?"

I looked at Dad as he, Mom and I walked down the street.

"Kagamine Len" I answered.

"Yea let's keep it that way"

I stuck my tongue at him and kept humming.

"Crow don't you think you should start yelling at him?"

I groaned. Jeez Mom. You _always_ want to ruin my night!

"Why should I yell at him?"

"_Why_? He snuck out of the house to go to the tournament! The same one you told them _not_ to go to!"

Dad shrugged his shoulders. "Oh _that_? Nah I don't think I should"

"_What!?_"

I made a big grin. Out of Team 5Ds, Dad is the laid–back parent. It's mostly because Dad is too much of a joker to be the discipline parent so I can get away with a _lot_ of things with him.

"Crow he disobeyed you! You should be going _crazy_!"

Dad rubbed his head. "Yea but he's not a dog. You can't just tell him not to do something and expect that he'll listen. Besides all teens rebel right? It _is_ part of growing up"

I grinned even more. Dad is _super_ chill now so maybe if I ask him…

"Hey Dad?"

"Yea?"

"Do you think that I can add Black Feather–Armored Wing and Black Feather–Lone Silver Wing to my deck?"

Those are two of Dad's ace cards that got him out of jams a _bunch_ of times. He first showed them to me when I was seven and he even summoned them on my ninth birthday. When I saw those black fathered warriors fly across the virtual reality that Yusei created, I knew right _then_ and _there_ that I _need_ them to be mine. After all Team Wild Royals are the best duelists in the school, despite our age and rank, Kaida and I being Slifer Red and Rai and Kyohei being in Ra Yellow. Dad saw me duel a bunch of times and even told me how great I was so I know for a _fact_ that he'll let me…

"No"

And _just_ like _that_ my dreams were turned to stone and crumbled shamelessly at my feet.

"But why not? You've seen me duel before! You even told me how great I was!" I whined as I tried to put my petrified dreams back together.

"I said I wasn't gonna _yell_ at you. I didn't say _anything_ about _not_ punishing you"

I just stared at him. I mean Dad's supposed to be the _cool_ parent! Since when has he taken up _Mom's_ job!?

"B…But Dad…"

"No buts" Dad ordered as he stared at me with an angry look. "The fact remains that you _didn't_ listen to us and went to the tournament while you were grounded. Did you _really_ think I'd turn a blind eye because I said wouldn't yell at you?"

I lowered my head. I can feel my anger rising up.

"Look we don't _want_ to do this but it _has_ to be done. If this was simple rebellion we could've talked it over but you and your gang are taking things _too_ far. This whole thing is nonsense and it's about time it stop"

"_Stop_? What do you mean _stop_?" my voice deepens as my anger lever went over the limit.

Dad just made the _biggest_ mistake in his life. Despite what people think, I have _serious_ anger issues. Sure Kaida is a bit of a loose cannon, but I'm a loose 200lbs missile that can cause mass destruction to one whole side of the world.

So.

Yea.

Don't make me mad.

"You don't get it, do you? Can't any of you imbeciles figure this out? This isn't just a phase that'll just go away if you keep punishing up. Team Wild Royals isn't just some group that we made up to cause mischief!"

Dad scoffed at me, clearly not believing my words. "Really it sure sounds like one to me"

I growled, a common trait to a Wild Royal, and introduced my fist to a tree. I heard Mom shriek. I knew I was scaring her but right now I'm seeing red so I don't really care.

"You don't get it! What Wild Royal's goal is! Didn't you pay attention to what Kyohei said to Jack! Can't you figure it out!" I started walking back home with a pissed off face.

"You will never understand. Someone who's been in _everyone's_ limelight all his life will never know how it feels to be in the dark"

* * *

**DragonPrincess15 signed in**

**NewKing16 signed in**

**PissedOffAce15 signed in**

******MidKnight16 signed in**

**DragonPrincess15: **What's wrong Karasu?

**PissedOffAce15:** Dad won't let me add Black Feather–Armored Wing and Black Feather–Lone Silver Wing to my deck

**MidKnight16:** Ouch

**DragonPrincess15:** If Crow wouldn't let you have them, then there's no way Papa and Mama will let me have Stardust Dragon and Black Rose Dragon

**NewKing16:** Sucks that my Father is the only one that gave me his signature card

**MidKnight16:** Agreed

**NewKing16:** Rai?

**MidKnight16:** Yea?

**NewKing16**: Like your username. Very creative

**MidKnight16:** I aim to please. I like yours too. Really speaks about your ambitions

**NewKing16:** Aw you :)

**PissedOffAce15:** You know I'm glad you guys are having such a lovely conversation about usernames but I believe–and I could be wrong–THIS IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN FREAKING USERNAMES!

**NewKing16:** Don't have a cow Raven

**PissedOffAce15:** Funny -.-

**DragonPrincess15:** Kyohei, Karasu's right. We can't surpass our parents if they won't give us their signature cards

**PissedOffAce15:** Kaida–dono's right. If we can show everyone that we're much better at handling them then they are, then just think of how bright we'll shine

**MidKnight16:** Well…I guess…There are always Ruka's and Rua's aces…But…

**NewKing16: **Power Tool Dragon requires Equip Spells and a lot of them in order for him to be useful. The majority of our decks either don't have a lot of Equip Spells or any that works with Power Tool Dragon.

**DragonPrincess15:** Ancient Fairy Dragon isn't completely useless but she doesn't fit in with the Wild Royal look.

**MidKnight16:** So the only ones that'll be good for our team are the Black Feather Synchros, Stardust Dragon and Black Rose Dragon.

**NewKing16:** Man I'm starting to feel bad about being the only one with the Signer dragons :(

**DragonPrincess15:** Don't sweat it Kyohei. We'll figure out a way to earn them. Right Karasu?

**PissedOffAce15:** Yes ma'am! So I'm gonna bounce. Gonna see if dinner's ready. Stay wild you guys!

**DragonPrincess15, NewKing16 & MidKnight16:** You too!

**PissedOffAce15 signed out.**

**NewKing16 signed out.**

**DragonPrincess15 signed out.**

**********MidKnight16 signed out.**

* * *

"There you are, you little brat! I've been waiting!" the thug angrily yelled at me.

When I came downstairs, I was expecting something…Not like this. My parents were cornered in a…Well…Corner with a bunch of other thugs blocking their path. Dad must've made it hard, 'cause a lot of them had bruises the size of Aunt Aki's boobs. How is it that I never heard this?

Oh yea.

I had my stereo on.

Oh well.

Back to the task at hand.

"What the hell do you want Chi–chan?" I said with a smirk as the man in front of me got pissed.

"It's not Chi–chan! It's Daichi! I'm not a damn girl!"

"Really? You could've fooled me"

Daichi scowled and was ready to fight me when a hand stopped him. I looked behind him to see some guy with red hair and green eyes.

He looks like a Rai rip–off.

"Now Daichi. We're not here to fight"

Daichi scowled more but backed up nonetheless.

"And who the hell invited you to the party?"

The man smirked. "My name is Naota and I'm part of this traveling duel team"

"Seem like a bunch of gang members to me" I mumbled.

Naota either didn't hear me or pretended not to. Either way, he grinned at me.

"Well I heard of your team. Team Wild Royals right?"

I glared. "What about it?"

"It seems like my information was correct after all. Well than that would mean that you're Karasu, also known as the Sly Ace"

"So what if I am?" This guy was getting on my nerves.

"Well I want you to join my traveling dueling gang"

Huh.

Well I wasn't expecting that.

"And why should I?"

Naota made a grin that makes me wanna punch him in the face. "Well surly you're not happy in that little team of yours. I mean, just look at your leader"

I felt my eye twitched. See, Kaida doesn't know this, but Kyohei, Rai and I have this vow: To punish anyone who dares to talk badly about Kaida. "What's wrong with Kaida?"

"Well let's face it. A girl can't lead a bunch of men around. It's...Untasteful.

_My fist is about to untastefully punch you in the gut_. "For your information pal, Kaida is more than capable to be the leader of Wild Royals"

Naota made a stupid laugh. Well...Stupid to me. "Well of course you'd think that. She _is_ the daughter of the king so it's normal to jump to such a conclusion"

That's it.

Bitch is about to go down in T-minus 0 seconds.

"Since when did being his kid mean anything!? Her power doesn't come from him just like Kyohei, Rai and my power doesn't come from our parents! So you better take back what you said about us and Kaida or else you're going to get it!"

Naota smirked and snapped his fingers. A group of thugs grabbed my dad and held my mom.

"Stephanie! You bastards better let her go or I'll...!" Dad yelled out as he struggled in the thugs' grips.

"No way. I need to pay you back for this bump you gave me and since you have such a nice looking wife..."

_Punch! Smash! Kick!_

All three thugs suddenly went to the ground knocked out, thanks to me being pissed and needing something to hit. Dad ran to Mom.

"Hey are you alright Steph?"

"Yea. Karasu who are these people?"

I looked behind me with my goofy smile. "Just some people who hate me and a new guy who wants his ass kicked. That's all"

"Watch your language Karasu!"

"Aww but Mom" I pouted.

Naota cleared his throat. "I suppose you reject my offer..."

"No duh"

Naota sighed than smirked at me. "How about a bet? Let's have a duel. If you win, I'll leave you alone. If I win..."

"Than I join your gang...Hmmm...Alright"

"Good than..."

"But first. I wanna make a bet"

The Rai rip-off looked at me with a confused face. "For what? A bet's already been made..."

I just grinned at him and turned to Dad. "Hey Dad let's make a bet too!"

Dad twitched his eyebrow. I just grinned at him. "Is that...Really necessary?"

"Of course!"

"Karasu..."

"If I lose, I want you to throw me in the Facility"

"What!?"

"Well I mean, if I lose I'm gonna be a gang member and I would rather be taken to the slammer by my dad than have that"

Dad sighed. He knows that he can't win with me. Besides it's true. I would rather be in the Facility than be following such an unworthy gang of morons. Honestly, they make that lady I saw in the newspaper that Kyohei showed me look like a rocket scientist. I mean, who steals someone's wallet, go to a restaurant the next day, ask for a drink and shows the waitress' ID? You know, the own that the waitress lost. The one that lady stole. Come on now! They say she was hopped up on drugs but I don't believe that bull shit.

"And if you win?"

My grin turned into a smirk. "You give me Black Feather–Armored Wing and Black Feather–Lone Silver Wing. Also, convince Uncle Yusei and Aunt Aki to give Kaida Stardust Dragon and Black Rose Dragon"

"No way!"

I made a sigh, though I was just acting, and turned around. "That's too bad. Hey Naota. Forget the duel. I'll join the group"

"Crow you accept the deal right now!"

"But you told me to never..."

"I KNOW WHAT I SAID! NOW I'M SAYING TO ACCEPT THE DEAL SO MY BABY WON'T BECOME AN EVEN BIGGER DELIQUENT THAN HE ALREADY IS!" Mom yelled.

Ouch Mom. That hurts. Not a lot but still.

Dad sighed and turned to me. I had my back to him but I can feel his eyes on me.

"Alright Karasu. You got a deal"

I turned to Dad with a huge grin. "Great! Now I have something to look foward to when I win! Not to mention Kaida-dono is gonna have a cow when she hears about this" I turned to the Rai rip-off with a smirk.

"Alrighty Naota. I know a perfect place to duel"

* * *

"Karasu!"

I turned when I heard Kaida. "Hey dono! What's up with you?"

When she finally came in front of me she gave me a big...

_Bam!_

"Ow! Ah Kaida-dono what was that for?" I whined as I rubbed my red cheek. Kaida punches hard.

"Don't you _what was that for_ me Karasu! When you called all of us and said that there's an emergency, I thought something bad happened to you! I WORRIED ABOUT YOUR DUMB ASS!" She was about to pounced on me again when Rai grabbed her by the shirt and pulled her back.

"Stop it. You can do that when the duel's over" he said in his monotone-like voice.

I pouted. "Aww that's not nice Rai. So did you guys sneak out?"

Kyohei pointed to the side. I looked over there to see the whole 5Ds gang there. Even Rua and Ruka! Where the hell did they come from!?

Kyohei noticed my shock and pat my shoulder to bring me back. "It seems that with Rua being a professional turbo duelist, he was able to use the money he's been earning to get him and Ruka a new house in our area. They wanted to meet all of us and they just so happened to stop by house around the time Father got Crow's call"

"Ah...Wait...Dad called them!?"

Rai nodded. "Said something about making this a family thing"

Kaida shrugged her shoulder. I don't even know how since she was still in the air, but I learned never to ask questions with a psychic duelist. "I don't know. When Papa got the call, he just followed me. So do you know what deck to use?"

"My Water deck" I announced as I held up the cards. "Oh and do you know about the bet?"

"What bet? Hey Rai you can put me down now" Kaida said

"Kay" Kai put her down.

"The bet is..." I took out a piece of paper and showed it to them.

"Is that a contract?" Rai asked.

"Yup! Now listen. If I, Karasu Hogan, wins against challenger, Naota..."

"What kind of name is that?" Kyohei asked.

"I don't know but I'm not done. If I, Karasu Hogan, wins against challenger, Naota, than the parent of Karasu, Crow Hogan, must give the following to Karasu: Black Feather–Armored Wing and Black Feather–Lone Silver Wing"

Kaida laughed. "Nice going Karasu. Hey what's this little bit here?" she asked as she straighten out the paper.

I grinned at her and gave it to her. "Read it"

"Does it have something to do with me?"

"Maaaaybe..."

Kaida looked at it and cleared her throat. "If Karasu Hogan wins, than Crow Hogan must also convience Karasu's uncle, Yusei Fudo, and aunt, Aki Fudo, to give cousin and leader, Kaida Fudo, Stardust Dragon and Black Rose Dragon!?" She looked at me as though she's seen God himself.

"No...You...Didn't..."

I just thought, 'Kill two birds with one stone,' you know?"

Kaida jumped on me. "Oh I love you, you freaking idiot! Papa look at this!" I watched as she ran to her father with the contract.

"So you're using your Water deck? Why?" Kyohei asked.

"Because that Naota guy insulted Kaida and I want him to drown" I said, my voice becoming serious.

"He did? Why that little basturd"

"Unforgivable"

"Don't worry you guys. I'll punish him for saying such things to her. Hey here he comes now"

"About time" Kyohei scowled.

Naota and his gang walked to the other side of the duel arena that located deep in the park.

"Ah I see you brought your team with you"

I activated my Duel Disk. "Of course I did. Even if it's one-on-one, a wolf never fights alone. He always has his pack with him"

Naota activated his Disk too. "How loyal you are. You would make a wonderful addition to my group"

"In your dreams pal"

"Well then, shall we see?"

"Yea!"

"DUEL!"

* * *

**Naota=4000LPs(Water)**

**Karasu=4000LPs(Crystal Beast)**

**DUEL START!**

"I'll take the first move!" I announced as he drew his sixth card.

"I play the Continuous Spell, Water Hazard! Once per turn, if I control no monsters, I can Special Summon a LV4 or lower WATER monster from my hand. I'll use it to Special Summon my Yomi Ship in Defense Mode!"

A swirl of water covered the Monster Zone. When it subsided, a brown ship was there. It turned blue soon, though, to show it's in defense mode.

**Yomi Ship(LV3/Water/ATK 800/DEF 1400)**

"But since Yomi Ship was a Special Summon, I can still Normal Summon. But since I like suspense, I'll put it face–down and end my turn"

Naota smirked as he drew his sixth card. "Defending right off the bat? That doesn't sound like the Wild Royal that I heard so much about. No matter. I play the Field Spell, Ancient City–Rainbow Ruins" the once grassy park turned into a colosseum. A rainbow was shining above it.

"Dude this place is so gay" I said.

I don't have anything against homosexuals, but sometimes when I say that, my opponents get mad and start making stupid mistakes because of it.

But Naota didn't get mad at all.

Man this guy is no fun.

"You just don't understand what beauty is. You've been surrounded by nothing but animals all your life, you can't possibly appreciate my Field Spell. Now I summon Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth" A gray mammoth with four–count them, four–tusks appeared on Naota's field. It had an amber gem on its forehead.

**Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth(LV4/Earth/ATK 1700/DEF 1600)**

"Now Amber Mammoth! Attack Yomi Ship with Amber Stomp!" the mammal ran towards my ship and gave it a nice big stomp. But before it could go back to its master, it got swept away by a tide.

I smirked. "Sorry Naota. But you shouldn't underestimate my Yomi Ship's Deadly Tide Ability. Once a monster destroys my ship, that monster gets destroyed too. So much for your mammoth"

Naota smirked back at me.

Which I didn't like, by the way.

"You shouldn't underestimate my Crystal Beasts"

"What?" I asked, kind of stupid sounding, when I felt a rock hit my head.

"Oww! Who did that!?" I turned to my pack with babyish tears in my eyes. I saw Rai tossing a rock with Kaida next to him.

"Good shot Rai. Next time he acts stupid, aim for his face"

"Yes ma'am"

"What the hell Kaida!?" I whined. Kaida knew that Rai is _extremely _loyal to her!

Not to mention he has perfect aim.

"Please explain Rai"

"Yes ma'am. Crystal Beast monsters, when destroyed, don't go to the Graveyard. They are instead made into Continuous Spells"

I thought for a while. I never read up on what Crystal Beast monsters do. Slifers haven't gotten that far yet. But I did remember _something._

"Crystal Beast…That's what that Jesse Anderson guy used right?"

"Huh so he _does_ study?" Kyohei said.

"Shut up!"

"Look!" Kaida interrupted. "Just be careful. Since his Field Spell is in play, those Beasts will be more than just Continuous Spells"

"Ah so you _do_ know your stuff" Naota said, decided to bring in his unneeded two cents. "I just assumed that you would be just as clueless as this one. You are a girl after all"

Kaida turned to him and crackled her knuckles. "You wanna say that to my face!?" she tried to charge at him but Rai and Yusei held her back.

"But she is right. Now thanks to my Mammoth being a Continuous Spell, Ancient City–Rainbow Ruins cannot be destroyed by card effects. I put this card face–down and end my turn"

_Well isn't this great?_ I thought as I drew my next card. _I'm dealing with an __archetype that I know nothing about. Well, it doesn't matter. I have to win. Not only for those Black Feather cards, but for Kaida's pride too_.

"Alright buddy boy! You better watch out, 'cause here I come! I Summon my Cure Mermaid!" a blond mermaid with pink fins and a red tail came to my field.

**Cure Mermaid(LV4/Water/ATK 1500/DEF 800)**

"But I'm not done yet. I flip–summon my Reese the Ice Mistress!" the card flipped over and a rather small woman with yellow, blue and red clothing, a blue snowflake–shaped helmet over her red hair and a machine gun–looks like a machine gun to me, anyways. One word: Badass!–jumped on my field.

**Reese the Ice Mistress(LV2/Tuner/Water/ATK 800/DEF 800)**

"Let's do some heavy-duty damage! Resse, attack Naota with Ice Barrage!"

My mistress raised her gun at the little prick. "Ready? Aim. Fire!" Icicles shot out of the gun and hit Naota directly.

**Karasu=4000LPs(Water)**

**Naota=3200LPs(Crystal Beast)**

"We ain't done yet! Cure Mermaid attack with Submarine Curse!" my mermaid cupped her hands in front of her chest and black water shot towards Naota.

"I activate my Trap Card, Rainbow Path!" a huge rainbow with got in front of Naota and stopped my Cure Mermaid's attack.

"What the hell just happened?"

Naota picked up his Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth and discarded it. "By sending 1 _Crystal Beast _monster from my Spell & Trap Card Zone, in other words my Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth, to the grave, I can negate my opponent's attack. Also I can add 1 Rainbow Dragon or Rainbow Dark Dragon from my Deck to my hand. I choose Rainbow Dragon" he added the monster to his hand.

I ground my teeth. These Crystal Beast were getting on my nerves. Well, at least I can get rid of this Field Spell with card effects.

"I put one cards face-down and end my turn"

"My turn than. Draw" Naota drew his sixth card. "I Summon Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat" a pink cat with gold on its feet appeared. An amethyst gem was near its neck.

**Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat(LV3/Earth/ATK 1200/DEF 400)**

"Huh. Seems harmless enough...OW! Rai stop throwing rocks at me!"

"Sorry but Kaida said to throw a rock everytime you say something stupid"

I pouted and turned my attention back to my duel.

"Now I activate my Cat's effect. She can attack you directly, but the Battle Damage would be halved. Now Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat, attack Karasu with Amethyst Nail"

The pink cat raced passed my monsters and slashed at me.

**Karasu=3400LPs(Water)**

**Naota=3200LPs(Crystal Beast)**

"Next I play the Continuous Spell, Crystal Tree" A purple tree with no leaves grew next to Naota. It's roots were wrapped around a pink gem. "You'll figure out it's effect when the time comes. But I'll end my turn with a face-down"

"My turn than" I drew my card than pointed to Cure Mermaid. "Now to activate my Mermaid's power" the blond turned to me and cupped her hands in front of her chest but instead of black water, it was clear. It sprinkled over me as my Life Points increased.

**Karasu=4200LPs(Water)**

**Naota=3200LPs(Crystal Beast)**

"Thanks to Cure Mermiad's Cure Spring ability, I gain 800LPs during each of my Standby Phases. Next I Summon Mother Grizzly" A black-or navy blue. Doesn't really matter-appeared on my field.

******Mother Grizzly**(LV4/Water/ATK 1400/DEF 1000)

"Next I'll Synchro Summon my Resse the Ice Mistress and Cure Mermaid!" The Resse turned into two rings while Cure Mermaid turned into four stars. "___The hail which rules the east will speed on the crystalline ground. The roar which rules the west will travel on the frozen mountain_ tops" A light smashed the ground. Soon the air got cold and snowflakes surround my field.

"_Shinkuro_ _Shoukun! Frozen emerald of the aurora, **Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice**_** _Barrier_**!" A scary light blue tiger with black and yellow armor jumped in the air. It's icy mane flowed beautifully. When it landed, it made a loud roar.

**Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier(LV6/Water/ATK 2000/DEF 1400)**

"Alright! Time to do some damage! Mother Grizzly, attack Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat with Grizzly Slash!" my bear ran to the Cat and slashed at her. Amethyst Cat turned into a Continuous Spell and that Crystal Tree grew a crystal on one of the branches but I didn't really pay it no mind.

**Karasu=4200LPs(Water)**

**Naota=3000LPs(Crystal Beast)**

"Now Dewloren! Attack with Blizzard Roar!" Dewloren roared real loud and created a blizzard. The blizzard hit Naota hard, like I wanted it to.

**Karasu=4200LPs(Water)**

**Naota=1000LPs(Crystal Beast)**

"I end my turn"

I noticed Naota gritting his teeth. Good suffer!

For stepping on Kaida's pride, you deserve it.

"Two Crystal Beast in the grave. One chance" He drew his next card. "I play the Spell, Card Destruction. We discard every card in our hands and redraw the same number we discarded"

We did just that.

"Next I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy my Continuous Spell, Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat!"

"Wait what?"

I watched confused when the typhoon destroyed Amethyst Cat. I looked to Rai, who just shrugged his shoulders.

Great, if Rai didn't know, than no one knows.

"Next I activate the Trap Card, Rainbow Gravity! Because I have 7 different Crystal Beast monsters in my grave, I can Special Summon a Rainbow Dragon or a Rainbow Dark Dragon from my Deck or Graveyard, ignoring the Summon conditions. I choose my Rainbow Dragon!"

A rainbow covered the entire arena in a blinding light. When it finally subsided, I saw a white and gold dragon. On the its side was seven rainbow-colored gems.

Two words.

Oh

Fuck

**Rainbow Dragon(LV10/Light/ATK 4000/DEF 0)**

"Rainbow Dragon! Attack Mother Grizzly with Over the Rainbow!" the white dragon raced toward my bear in a rainbow...shaped...motion...I don't know how to explain it!

But my Mother Grizzly!

She had so much to live for!

**Karasu=2600LPs(Water)**

**Naota=1000LPs(Crystal Beast)**

"It's useless now" Naota said. "Rainbow Dragon is the strongest in my deck. No one can best him, not even you. You might as well pack your stuff right now"

I just stared at him than shook my head. "No you're wrong. If I lose than my Dad will throw me in the Facility. I would rather have that than be a part of your stupid gang"

I looked towards my pack.

"These guys are my friends. My gang. My pack. Sorry but, even if you win a hundred times, you won't make me a part of your circus"

I drew my next card. "But since I'm gonna win, I don't have to worry about any of that! Now I activate Mother Grizzly's Ability, Aqua Return" a swirl of water gathered on my field. "When Mother Grizzly is destroyed and sent to the grave, I can Special Summon 1 WATER monster with 1500 or less Attack Points. I choose my Mermaid Knight" The water subsided and showed a red-haired mermaid with blue and green armor on her tail. In her hands were two swords.

**Mermaid Knight(LV4/Water/ATK 1500/DEF 700)**

Naota scoffed. "Still not enough to defeat my dragon"

"Oh give me a second. The fun's just starting. Time to get rid of your little Field Spell. I activate my Field Spell, A Legendary Ocean!"

Naota's Ancient City started to break down to make way for my Spell. Just than, we were under water and standing on a city. Fishes of different kinds swam around us.

"Now _this_ is an ancient city, not your little rainbow house. Next I sacrifice my Mermaid Knight and my Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier!" My two monsters got surrounded by water. In their place, however, was gigantic blue sea monster.

Hell yes!

**Levia–Dragon–Daedalus(LV7/Water/ATK 2600/DEF 1500)**

Naota was still smirking. "You think that piece of sushi will even hurt my Rainbow Dragon. What I fool"

"You're the fool" I countered. "You clearly don't know anything about my Levia-Dragon-Dadedalus. Well than let me educated you. Levia-Dragon, use Aquatic Destruction!"

LDD made a huge water tornado that ended my destroying my Legendary Ocean. But in the process, every other card on the field was destroyed too.

That includes Rainbow Dragon.

As my Field Spell disappeared, Naota started freaking out. "What just happened? My Rainbow Dragon...!"

"You sure give that Jesse guy a bad name. He must be turning in his grave now. Well he doesn't have to worry. I'll punish you for using a Crystal Beast deck so poorly"

"N...Now hold on a sec...I...I was just...kidding...you know...a joke"

"That's great. I love jokes. Here's a good joke: Levia-Dragon-Daedalus, use Deadly Aqua and finish this duel"

Daedalus got covered in water and tackled Naota so hard he hit the ground and was unconscious.

**Karasu=2600LPs(Water)**

**Naota=0LPs(Crystal Beast)**

**Karasu wins!**

* * *

"Nice going Karasu!" Kaida praised.

"Even though you didn't know what you were up against, you didn't do that bad" Kyohei followed.

"Good job" Rai ended.

I made a grin and scratched my head. "Ah you guys"

I saw my dad still sitting with everyone else and I quickly ran over to him.

"Alright Dad! You know the deal!" I grinned at him.

He sighed. "Yea I know. Here" he handed me the two Synchros.

Black Feather–Armored Wing and Black Feather–Lone Silver Wing...

They were mine now.

"Hey Yusei..." Dad started but Yusei interrupted him.

"I already know. Kaida showed me. I'll...Think about it"

"YES!" Kaida cheered behind us and started jumping on Rai.

I knid of feel sorry for the guy.

Kaida's jumping hugs are deadly.

I looked back at the Synchros.

This is good.

All we need is for Kaida to get Black Rose Dragon and Stardust Dragon.

Than Wild Royals will make the big move.

The move towards us to shine like stars.

* * *

Rua-Hey how come we didn't get a part in this one?

GDMFG-Don't worry. Next chapter, you'll play a bigger role.

Ruka-Calm down Rua. Let's just wait alright.

Rua-Alright I guess.

GDMFG-So I want you guys to start reading your new scripts alright?

Rua and Ruka-Ok

GDMFG-Well this has been a long chapter but I hope everyone likes it. See ya next time!


	6. Duel for Rai's Heart! Kaida's Sweet Test

GDMFG-Hello fans! Today's special guest is boob-tasty!

Aki-What did you call me!

GDMFG-Aw you can't deny it! Even in the English dub, those things were just spilling out

Aki-This is so gross! Stop talking about my breast please!

GDMFG-I bet you wouldn't mind if Yusei was the one talking about them -.-

Aki-I...Umm...I...That's...He's...

GDMFG-Thought so! Now do the disclaimer!

Aki-Fine. **Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is directed by Katsumi Ono, written by Naoyuki Kageyama and belongs to Studio Gallop. Also the OC, Hitomi, was created by melan anime, the #1 fan of 'Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds: The Shining Saga.' Hitomi's deck also belongs to melan anime. All credit belongs to her.**

GDMFG-Thanks M.A! Alright! It's Kaida's time to shine! This is the next Chapter, **Duel for Rai's Heart! Kaida's Sweet Test**!

* * *

The name's Kaida. Kaida Fudo.

I'm 15 years old and I go to Duel Academy as a Slifer Red because Heitmann hates my fucking guts.

Well as great philosophers had once said…

_It sucks to be him_.

Oh and before you ask…

"Kaida breakfast is ready!" I heard Papa yell from downstairs.

"Coming!" I yelled back as I got my bag.

Yea, my Papa is the Turbo Dueling King, Yusei Fudo.

You'd think that having such a famous dad will be _awesome_ and I'd get a _lot_ of perks. Well I do. I don't have to wear the school uniform, I get better lunches than the other kids and I take _all_ the advance duel classes, even though I'm a Slifer Red.

But it's not _all_ candy and gumdrops.

"Here you are" Papa said as he handed me some toast. "Sorry it's a little burnt"

For one thing, Papa _can't_ cook. I mean, it's not like I blame him. He grew up in Satellite; well the Satellite _before_ that bridge was made. He lived with 'Grandma' Martha, who cooked _all_ of his meals for him and my 'uncles' Jack and Crow. But at least Papa wasn't like Uncle Jack, burning food so bad that it doesn't _look_ like food anymore. That'll just be _terrible_.

"Papa, I have a Duel Assessment today" I said.

Papa sat next to me on the couch with his plate. Don't ask why we eat on the couch instead of the dinning table. It just feels more right.

"Is that so? Do you know what deck they'll give you?"

"Well the Slifers have been learning about Madolche, Amazoness and Gem–Knight decks for a week, so it'll probably be one of those. I hope I get an Amazoness or a Gem–Knight deck, though. Madolche is so stupid and doesn't match my personality at _all"_

Papa shook his head. "Come on now _Jack._ All cards are powerful. You just have to know how to use them"

_"Speaking_ of powerful cards, Papa can I have Stardust Dragon now? It's been weeks!"

Papa sighed. "I said I'd think about it"

"But it's been _weeks!_" I whined. _Yes,_ I whine. I'm a _total_ Daddy's Girl after all. Before Papa can argue with me, the doorbell rang.

Papa got up and walked towards the door. "Is that you Rai?"

"Yea"

Papa opened the door to see my red–haired Knight in the doorway. "Hey there Rai"

"Hey"

"I'm going to be working late today. Think you can stay here with Kaida?"

"Sure"

I ran up to the door with some toast in my mouth. I waved to my dad, who waved back at me.

"Have a nice day you two!"

"Love you Papa!"

What, are you surprised that I said that? Geez, I _swear._

Look, just listen, alright?

Just because I'm this badass that'll _gladly_ disobey Papa's rules for a good duel _doesn't_ mean I hate him. I love my Papa _very_ much. I would _never_ do anything to hurt him.

So you got that?

Are we on the same page?

Good.

Anyways, off to prison!

…

Oh, I mean school.

* * *

"Rai get that thing away from me!" Kaida screamed.

I walked closer as I held up the slimy thing closer to her face. "But I really want you to count the legs. I always wanted to know if centipedes really do have 100 legs"

Kaida screamed louder and climbed up a tree. I swear sometimes I think she was a cat in an early life. "Get rid of it Rai!"

"Just one look"

"Piss off!"

"I don't have to go to the bathroom"

"I hate you"

I just smirked at her. Sure I'm known as the cool killer but that doesn't mean I don't take advantage of Kaida's heart–stopping fear of bugs.

I find it amusing.

Having my fill, I put the centipede back on the ground and raised my hands. "All gone" Kaida looked at me for a while, but she climbed down anyways. She pouted at me.

"I can't believe how mean you are Rai. After I picked you up from the gutters!"

I rolled my eyes. I swear she can be _such_ a drama queen. "C'mon hime. We're almost at school. Kyohei and Karasu are on a field trip to see Yugi Moto's deck so it's just us for now"

Kaida didn't say anything. She just grabbed on my jacket like a little kid would and we started walking.

She _always_ does this.

Grabbing my jacket and other things like that.

Ever since we were young, she's been doing that…

* * *

"There you are Fudo!" an annoying female voice sounded. I twitched my brow in annoyance. I had _just_ said my good–byes to Rai, since he was in Ra Yellow and I was a Slifer Red, and was going to my locker when the voice from hell sounded.

_Seriously,_ people have probably died from hearing this voice.

"What do you _want_ Hitomi? I'm trying to go to my locker"

It's not like I _care_ about school. Well not the regular classes anyways. But I have to get my Duel Notebook and Duel Archetypes Glossary to write up more decks.

Hey, being the Wild Royal leader isn't easy.

So don't judge me.

But back to the _thing_ in front of me.

Hitomi was the bitch of the school. She's in Slifer Red like me but wears the Obelisk Blue jacket that her mother had when she was young so she can pretend that she's hot shit.

Yea she's hot shit alright.

She smells like it too.

But that's besides the point.

"I think you know what I want Fudo!" she screeched at me.

I sighed and turned back towards my locker and took my books out. "Sorry but I don't want to buy you for the night. I don't want any diseases"

Did I mention she's a slut?

Cause that's kind of important.

Hitomi ground her teeth and slammed her fist in the locker, which hurt her hand so I had to wait until she was done crying like a bitch.

I punched the lockers plenty of times. Never hurt me once.

"I want you to stay away from Rai!"

Oh and last thing.

She's a total Rai fangirl.

Being the most popular gang in Neo Domino, it's no surprise that we'll get fanboys and fangirls.

And if you're wondering, yes. Boys _have_ hit on Karasu, Kyohei and Rai.

It's funny as hell!

But Hitomi is the _ultimate_ Rai fangirl. I peeked in her locker one time and saw a fucking Rai shrine! There was his hair, his old sneakers, some nasty boxers that he threw away when he was younger.

In other words, this girl needs help.

Professional help.

"We've been over this Hitomi. I can't stay away from him"

"And why is that!?"

"Because he's my friend, he's part of my gang, he stay over at my house a lot and we kind of live next to each other. Oh and I have his e-mail and phone number and we contact each other everyday"

Hitomi gave me that stupid fish–out–of–water face. "Y…You have his contact information? Give it to me _right_ _now_ Fudo!"

I sighed and turned away. "Sorry I got class. Maybe later" I walked away and left the annoying insect to her own devices.

She's not the _first_ girl to get mad at me because I'm hanging out with Karasu, Kyohei and Rai. But they don't seem to _get_ it.

Rai and I will _always_ be one. There's _no_ separating us.

That was the promise we made under cherry blossom tree…

* * *

"I can't _believe_ that little bitch! Who does she think she is to deny _me_, Sayuki Hitomi, like that!? She thinks she's _so_ big and bad because she's one of the best duelists in the city! But that doesn't mean _anything_!" I yelled as I stomped in the bathroom. Some girls were in there but one glare from me and they high–tailed it out of there.

I took out a towel from my bag, placed it on the floor and sat on it. I don't _care_ what Heitmann says. _All_ bathrooms are gross.

I went in my pocket and took out some red hair that I wrapped in _gorgeous_ red thread. When Rai was sleeping during homeroom this one time, I took some scissors and cut this piece off.

It's my _most_ _precious_ _treasure_.

"Oh, Rai–kun. How I love you. You're _so_ handsome and cool and a whole lot of things too. But why do you hang around garbage like Kaida? I'm _way_ better than her. My father's a pro turbo duelist and my mom's a fashion designer. Kaida's dad is a Satellite that _snuck_ his way in the City and her mom's the Black Rose Witch! There's _no_ way someone like _you_ could be with someone like _that_. It's _inhuman_. Rai–kun, I'm _so_ much better than her. Why would you like that little bitch? Unless…" I thought for a bit before getting an idea.

"Is it because she's a good duelist? Oh just because I don't win that much _doesn't_ mean _she's_ better than _me_! She's nothing but a little up–start. I _have_ to think of a way to make you see that _she's_ nothing but trash and that you should be with _me_! But how…"

"How do you think the Slifers will do?" a female teacher asked from behind the door.

Slifers? Is there something going on with us? I listened more closely to get the details.

"Well I _know_ that Miss Fudo will do _wonders_, no matter what deck you give her"

"During homeroom I saw her looking through that Duel Archetypes Glossary of hers and she was looking at the Amazoness and Gem–Knights. I don't think she wants that Madolche deck"

"Well even if she _does_ get that deck, I'm _sure_ she'll be fine. Now if only her normal class grades were like her dueling grades…"

I tuned them out after that. I _already_ had my idea. I forgot all about that stupid Duel Assessment. I'll get Heitmann to make it seem like Kaida got bad luck and was given the Madolche deck and to let me duel her using my Harpies.

I don't know what Madolche is.

But if Kaida hates it, I _love_ it.

* * *

"Rai! Comfort me!" Kaida ordered as she pouted at me.

"Yes hime" I answered as I put my arm around her and patted her head.

The two of us were in the lunchroom when Kaida opened the packet that Heitmann gave out to Kaida's class. A lot of the Slifers got the Amazoness and Gem–Knight decks but when Kaida opened her packet…

It was a Madolche deck.

You know, the one she _didn't_ want.

Sounds like a conspiracy to me.

I took her Duel Archetypes Glossary and started looking for Madolche. "Calm down, Kaida–hime. Maybe it's not as bad as you think"

"Yea it's not bad at _all_. The leader of the Wild Royals is using a deck that's based off princesses, animals and French and Italian desserts. Oh _yea_. There's _nothing_ wrong at _all"_

I pushed the book in front of her. "Read what they're about"

Kaida pouted. "I don't _want_ to"

"I'll tickle you in front of everyone"

"Alright fine! Jeez you and Kyohei abuse my weakness _too_ much" Kaida said before bring the glossary closer to her and clearing her throat.

_(1)"Madolche" (__マドルチェ__ Madoruche, pronounced as "mah-DOL-chay") is an __archetype__ of __EARTH__-__Attribute__ monsters__._

_The names of the "Madolche" are puns of French and Italian desserts and titles or animal sounds, depending on the monster's __type__. The __Fairy__-type monsters are the royalty, and thus have royalty-based puns (i.e. _**Madolche Puddingcess**_ which is a pun of the dessert "Pudding" and the royal title of "Princess"). The __Warrior__ and __Spellcaster__-type monsters make up the servants, and have puns that relate to their occupation (i.e. _**Madolche Butlerusk**_ is a combination of the job title, "Butler," and the snack, "Rusk"). The __Beast__-type monsters have puns reflecting the sound of the animal that they make. For example, _**Madolche Baaple**_ is a mixture of "Maple" from "Maple Syrup" and "Baa" (the sound a sheep makes)._

_The name of the archetype, "Madolche," is itself a pun. It is a combination of the words "magic" ("Mahō" in Japanese) and "dolce" (pronounced "dol-chay"), the Italian word for "sweet". All Madolche monsters stand on various sweets in the shape of a jigsaw puzzle piece. Also, on close inspection of the limbs of all the Madolche artworks (including the horse that _**Madolche Chouxvalier**_ rides) shows what appear to be sewing seams, implying that all characters are dolls or plushies. This seems to be true, as the artwork of_ **Madolche Nights**_ shows the "Madolche" monsters as dolls in a room._

"Great. Not _only_ are these things based off a child's imagination, they're also plushies and puns. Oh my _fucking_ Ra!"

I pulled her ear to get her attention. "Keep reading"

Kaida rubbed her ear with a pout. "_Fine_ you big meanie"

_The Madolche focus on recycling their cards for repeated use, with all of the Madolche monsters being sent either back to the Deck or to the hand after being destroyed by an opponent. Several of those monsters have effects that send Madolche-specific Spell and Trap cards from the Graveyard back to the Deck or from the Deck to your hand. This makes the Madolche very difficult to Deck Out, a strategy almost entirely opposite to many other contemporary archetypes._

_While the Deck does not do any Deck thinning on its own, it does however feature a wide variety of searchers, making the Deck highly stable. _**Madolche Butlerusk**_ is capable of scanning the Deck for a field spell, which is mostly exclusively used for _**Madolche Chateau**_. _**Madolche Messengelato**_ can search for any Madolche spell or trap card, allowing easy access to many support cards. _**Madolche Magileine**_ and _**Madolche Ticket**_ are easily capable of searching for other monsters from the Deck, and _**Madolche Marmalmaide**_ can recycle spells and traps, which are likely the only cards that will stay in the graveyard._

_This also gives the Madolche a unique ability to deplete your opponent's resources; the archetype is largely unaffected by widespread destruction cards like _**Dark Hole**_ or _**Torrential Tribute**_, and in fact benefit from their opponents' use of it, able to quickly swarm back to the field while their opponent has no monsters with help from cards like _**Madolche Ticket**_ and _**Ultimate Offering**_._

_The ultimate goal of most Madolche Decks is to swarm the field with low-level monsters and power them up quickly through use of _**Madolche Chateau**_ and _**Madolche Lesson**_. The main powerhouse cards used are _**Madolche Puddingcess**_ and _**Madolche Queen Tiaramisu**_; they have relatively high ATK (so long as_ **Puddingcess'**_ effect requirement of the Graveyard being empty is met) and powerful effects to deplete your opponents' field presence, clearing the way for the weaker monsters to attack directly. Out of the two, _**Madolche Queen Tiaramisu**_ is more prominently used as the Deck's boss monster, as it not only features a massive attack stat, but it also possesses the ability to eliminate targets on the opposing field by returning cards to the Deck. This is particularly effective because _**Madolche Queen Tiaramisu**_ has an effect that does not target, making responding to this effect very difficult to do in most scenarios.(1)_

"Hey…Madolche Queen Tiaramisu…Isn't that a…?" Kaida started but I interrupted.

"It's a Xyz monster. Xyz monsters are the _only_ monsters that _no one_ have been able to summon. Not Yusei, Crow, Jack, Aki. Not even the King of Games, Yugi Moto. That means that if _you_ summon Madolche Queen Tiaramisu, that'll make you the _first_ in Duel Monster history to summon a Xyz monster" I looked at her with a sincere look, one that only _she_ can see. "Just think how bright you'll shine when you summon a monster that not even the best of the best can summon"

Kaida stared at the picture of the purple–haired queen before turning to me. I really like that look in her eyes. It's the look of determination that only Kaida can have.

"In other words, this isn't just a duel. It's an opportunity" she stood up. "Rai make sure you video tape this and send it to Karasu and Kyohei. I want them to practice Xyz Summoning too"

"As you wish, hime"

Kaida walked away to prepare for her duel.

Yes, she's the princess.

I am the faithful knight.

And I _will_ be by her side.

No matter _what_…

* * *

A boy with spiky black–and–red hair and dangerous red eyes watched the scene from a tree. He was looking down at the Princess and the Knight, looked back at the picture in his phone and back at them again.

"So I finally found their little group. Now how to get closer…"

* * *

"It's time for the Slifer Red Duel Assessment everyone so hurry up to your seats!" Heitmann announced as Slifer Reds, Ra Yellows and Obelisk Blues gathered in the duel arena. Rai walked fast, dodging fangirls left and right, trying to get a good seat to video tape the duel when he bumped into someone.

"Sorry"

"It's fine. Follow me"

"Why?"

"You want good seats right? I know a place…"

Rai looked at the male in front of him. His spiky black hair had red highlights and he had blazing red eyes. Rai didn't know why but he felt like he saw him before.

"Who are you?"

"Jigoku. Jigoku Kuroma"

* * *

A few hours passed before Kaida stepped on the arena. Many of the teens shouted cheers of excitement which easily drowned out the _We Hate Kaida_ Club.

Heitmann twitched his brow, _not_ liking how popular Kaida was, but tried to keep his anger down. _All_ Hitomi had to do was win the duel and he can kick Kaida out of the school and his life forever.

Harpies vs. Madolche?

Seems pretty clear who's going to win.

"Now our next test taker will be Kaida Fudo!"

Kaida waved to her fans and blew kisses at her club.

Hey if they went through the trouble of making a club that's _all_ about her, then they _deserve_ some love.

"Her opponent will be Miss Sayuki Hitomi!"

"Hitomi?" Kaida looked at the other side of the arena as the blond sashayed her way to her side. The _We Hate Kaida_ Club was cheering but got drowned out by everyone's boos.

Seems like they can't scream loud enough for their president.

"What's the deal here Heitmann?" Kaida asked. "I thought you said that Hitomi won't be taking the Assessment"

"I thought that just any old Slifer would be boring for you, Miss Fudo so I made an exception for you" Heitmann said, smirking when Kaida shot off a glare. "So, instead of the young man that was going to duel you, I asked Hitomi if she'll do it. She basically jumped at the offer"

"And you chose Hitomi? She can't even duel her way out of a wet paper bag"

"Yes I can you know-it-all piece of garbage!" Hitomi yelled out as she took out her deck. "Anyways there's a rule to this duel that you should know and that's I'm allowed to use my Harpie deck!"

Kaida didn't flinch but decided to ask anyways. "And _why_ are you using your Harpie deck? This Assessment is about Amazoness, Gem-Knights and Madolche decks. Using something other than the decks that the school provided for you is against the rules"

"Well since I _am_ Heitmann's favorite, I can...Bypass the rules. Scared Fudo?"

"No it's just sad that you had to cheat to get _some_ type advantage over me. An advantage that's not going to work, by the way"

Hitomi growled. "If you're so confident, than how about a bet? If I win, than I get Rai _all_ to myself…"

"Of _course_ that's what this is about"

"_And_ if I lose, I'll stay away from him"

Kaida sighed. "I'm telling you, you can't split the two of us. At least not like _this_" Kaida activated her Duel Disk and put her Madolche in it.

"But if it'll shut you up, I'll gladly accept"

Hitomi smirked and put her Harpie deck in her Duel Disk before activating it.

"We'll see about _that"_

"Hope you're ready to lose, princess"

"DUEL!"

* * *

**Kaida=4000LPs(Madolche)**

**Hitomi=4000LPs(Harpie Lady)**

"I'll make the first move!" I announced as I drew my next card. "I Summon Madolche Magileine in Attack Mode!" A purple-haired witch with a purple witch costume flew on my field on a fork that had a piece of Madeleine on it.

**Madolche Magileine(LV4/Earth/ATK 1400/DEF 1200)**

"I activate Magileine's ability, Petite Magileine. When Madolche Magileine is Normal or Flip Summon, I can add one Madolche monster from my deck to my hand"

Just than a bunch of blue cards appeared in front of me. This was something Papa created. Now when an effect causes you to look through your deck, instead of taking out it out and looking for cards, the list of appropriate cards will show up virtually. Once you pick a card, like so...

"I choose Madolche Queen Tiaramisu" I said as I pressed the virtual card. When I did, the same card stuck out of my deck and I added it to my hand.

Do you get it?

Do you need me to explain?

No?

Good cause I wasn't gonna.

"I put three cards face-down and end my turn"

Hitomi started laughing as she drew her sixth card. "I bet you just _hate_ having that little dessert witch on your field. You would've been _much_ more comfortable with something big and scary like Amazoness or Gem-Knights right? Now that you're using Madolche, you're nothing but a little..."

"Oh my Ra, just make your move!" I yelled. _Jeez_ she's annoying!

Hitomi scoffed. "You'll regret that. I Summon Harpie Lady 1-Airo!" A red-haired with green wings, claws and talons flew up on Hitomi's field.

**Harpie Lady 1-Airo(LV4/Wind/ATK 1300/DEF 1400)**

"Next comes her ability, Whirlwind! As long as Airo is on the field, all WIND type monsters gain 300 Attack Points. That includes Airo herself"

**Harpie Lady 1-Airo(ATK 1300+300=1600)**

"Your little witch doesn't have a chance against this diva of the sky! Airo, attack Madolche Magileine with Storm Swift!"

"I play the Trap Card, Doble Passé!"

Airo flew passed Madolche Magileine and hit me instead.

**Kaida=2400LPs(Madolche)**

**Hitomi=4000LPs(Harpie Lady)**

Hitomi started laughing. "What does Rai see in you!? You're the biggest idiot I've ever seen! You need Life Points to stay in the duel, moran!"

"_I'm_ the biggest idiot you've ever seen? Than I guess you've never looked in a mirror before huh?"

Hitomi kept laughing for a few minutes before my words started to sink in.

Good Ra, she's such a blond.

"Why you..."

"Besides my Trap's not done yet. Doble Passé has a second effect and that's to allow my Madolche Magileine to attack you directly too. But before that happens, I activate the Continuous Trap, Madolche Waltz. Now Magileine, attack Hitomi with Magileine Magic!"

The witch got off of her fork and pointed it at Hitomi. A beam of magileine came out of the fork and hit the blond.

"Eww! This is gross!"

I wonder if she knows that this is virtual. I mean, I didn't activate my psychic powers...Maybe she really is stupid.

**Kaida=2400LPs(Madolche)**

**Hitomi=2600LPs(Harpie Lady)**

"Now it's time for Madolche Waltz! Each time a Madolche monster I control attacks or is attacked, you get hit with 300 points of damage. It's time for a second performance Magileine, so use Magical Waltz!"

Magileine jumped towards Hitomi and gave a spinning kick.

**Kaida=2400LPs(Madolche)**

**Hitomi=2300LPs(Harpie Lady)**

"So you have any other moves or is it my turn now?" I asked with a smirk.

Hitomi snarled. "You think you're so awesome just because Rai pays attention to you, but you're _wrong_! As soon as I win, I'll replace you and than Rai will see just how amazing I am! I put one card face-down and end my turn"

I stayed quite, not even drawing my card. I just stared at Hitomi.

"What!? Feeling threaten? Scared that I might be a better match for Rai? Well you _should_ be! As soon as you're out of the picture, Rai will fall head over heels in love with me! Than we'll date and he'll ask me to marry him and I'll bear all his..."

"You don't get it do you?"

Hitomi stopped her ramble and looked at me.

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't seem to understand. Rai won't _ever_ leave. We promised each other to _always_ be together. Under the cherry blossom tree..."

* * *

_It was before I met Karasu and Kyohei. I was six at the time. But I still remember it like it was just yesterday..._

_"Rai-Rai!" I ran crying towards the seven-year-old red-haired boy._

_Rai turned around just in time to catch me when I ran into him. "Kaida-hime? What wrong? Why are you crying?"_

_"T...T...Those boys...T...They took...They took my Stardust Dragon and Black Rose Dragon dolls...And...And they won't give them back..." I said between my cries._

_Rai was quiet for a bit before taking me towards the cherry blossom tree. He sat me down and kissed my hand in a prince-like manner._

_"I'll be back"_

_"R...Rai...Rai-Rai?"_

_"No more crying. Just stay here and wait for me alright, Kaida-hime?"_

_I didn't know what he was going to do, but I just nodded. He made a small smile at me and left._

_So what did I do?_

_I waited._

_I waited and waited and waited._

_A man with an ice cream cart noticed me and gave me some free ice cream so I'd feel better._

_I ate it all. Even the cone._

_But Rai wasn't back yet._

_So I kept waiting and waiting until it got dark._

_I was scared and was about to cry again when I felt a hand pat me on the head._

_I looked up and saw him._

_"Rai-Rai..."_

_"What did I say about crying? I said no more right?"_

_I didn't say anything. I was looking at him and all his cuts and bruises._

_"Why does...Why does Rai-Rai have owies?"_

_"To get these back" he held my Stardust Dragon and Black Rose Dragon toys._

_I made a big smile and took them. I hugged them very tight. "Thank you Rai-Rai!"_

_"You're welcome Kaida-hime"_

_"Hey Rai-Rai?"_

_"Yea?"_

_"You always call me princess. Can I call you prince?"_

_Rai chuckled a bit and leaned on the tree next to me._

_"That's a very nice thing to say, Kaida-hime. But I don't want to be your prince"_

_I looked at him with a bit of a sad look. He must've thought I'd cry again because he patted my head. "Why not?"_

_"Because I don't got the prince look. A prince is someone with blond hair and classy and all that. I'm not like that at all"_

_"Than what does Rai-Rai want to be?"_

_"How about your Knight?"_

_"Knight?"_

_"Yea. A knight's job is to protect the princess and always be by her side. That's what I want to be"_

_He held up his pinky. "I promise to always protect you, Kaida-hime, and to always stay by your side"_

_I just smiled at him. I put my toys near the tree and got up. I held up my pinky and we intertwined them. "I promise to protect you and to always be by your side too, Rai-Rai"_

_"Ready?"_

_"Yea"_

_"Cross out hearts and hope to die_

_Eat a 1000 needles if we lie_

_Pinky Promise Song(2)"_

_We took our pinkies back after the song and just smiled at each other._

_"Uncle Yusei and Aunt Aki must be pretty worried about you. I'll take you home alright?"_

_I took my toys, held onto his jacket and smiled at him._

_"Alright!"_

* * *

"You wouldn't understand. We would _never_ separate. Not by you or anyone" I drew my next card. "I Summon Madolche Chouxvalier in Attack Mode" a blond knight with a French-At least I think it's French. Maybe it's British? Oh whatever, it's not like I'm going to look it up-knight outfit, a sword that, I suspect, is made out of choux à la crème-A cream puff, for those who don't know French-riding a white and green play horse.

**Madolche Chouxvalier(LV4/Earth/ATK 1700/DEF 1300)**

"Now thanks to him, you can't attack any other Madolche monster. Now Chouxvalier, attack Harpie Lady 1-Airo with Cream Puff Slash!" The knight's horse ran towards the flying woman and the knight slashed her to pieces.

**Kaida=2400LPs(Madolche)**

**Hitomi=2200LPs(Harpie Lady)**

"Let's not forget my Madolche Waltz! Chouxvalier, use Chivalrous Waltz!" Chouxvalier threw his sword at Hitomi.

**Kaida=2400LPs(Madolche)**

**Hitomi=1900LPs(Harpie Lady)**

"Madolche Magileine, Use you Magileine Magic!"

**Kaida=2400LPs(Madolche)**

**Hitomi=500LPs(Harpie Lady)**

"And now it's time for my Madolche Waltz! Magical Waltz!"

**Kaida=2400LPs(Madolche)**

**Hitomi=200LPs(Harpie Lady)**

"I end my turn"

The students were loudly cheering for me. However Hitomi doesn't look so happy.

Oh well. That's her problem, not mine.

"You think you're so great! Try fighting your way through _this!"_ She drew her next card. "I Summon Harpie Lady 2-Ocupete!" A Harpie with short orange hair with a bang at the side appeared on Hitomi's field.

**Harpie Lady 2-Ocupete(LV4/Wind/ATK 1300/DEF 1400)**

"I'm not done yet! I play the Spell Elegant Egotist! Because I have a _Harpie Lady_ on my feild, I can Special Summon either another _Harpie Lady_ or _Harpie Lady Sisters_ from my hand or Deck. So from my hand, I Special Summon Harpie Lady Sisters in Attack Mode!"

Kaleidoscope designs covered Hitomi's field. When it ended, Harpie Lady Airo, another Harpie Lady Ocupete and a Harpie with crazy blue hair was on the field. I think her name was...Keraino or something like that. I remember liking her the most because she had a punk, rock & roll look to her.

But that's besides the point.

**Harpie Lady Sisters(LV6/Wind/ATK 1950/DEF 2100)**

"Next I play my Trap, Icarus Attack. By sacrificing 1 Winged-Beast monster, I can destroy two cards you control. I Tribute Harpie Lady 2-Ocupete to destroy your Madolche Waltz and Madolche Chouxvalier!" A beam of light destroyed Ocupete. Once it did, it struck my Trap and my monster.

"If you think I'm done, than you're wrong! I play the Equip Spell, Rose Whip!" The Harpie Sisters were given spiky whips. "Thanks to this card, my Sisters gain 300 Attack and Defence Points!"

**Harpie Lady Sisters(ATK 1950+300=2250, DEF 2100+300=2400)**

"Now attack Madolche Magileine with Triple Whip!" The Sisters ganged-up on my magician and whipped at her at the same time.

**Kaida=1550LPs(Madolche)**

**Hitomi=200LPs(Harpie Lady)**

Hitomi started laughing like those rich girls on TV. "There's no way you can beat me! My divas are just too strong! One more attack and you're done for! You should just give it all up and let me have Rai!"

I allowed her to have her time as I drew my next card.

She needs her 15 seconds of fame.

It's all about to be gone in a minute.

"I play my last face-down, Double Summon. This let's me Normal Summon twice. I summon Madolche Butlerusk and Madolche Marmalmaide in Attack Mode" A butler and maid appeared on my field.

**Madolche Butlerusk(LV4/Earth/ATK 1500/DEF 800)**

**Madolche Marmalmaide(LV4/Earth/ATK 800/DEF 2000)**

Hitomi smirked. "What are they going to do? They're so useless at the moment!"

"You know, I thought that too. But Papa told me that every card is powerful. You just have to know how to use them. Believe in your deck and it'll come through for you. I hated the Madolche monsters before but now I have nothing but respect for them" I looked sharply at Hitomi.

"And for stomping on their pride the way you did throughout this duel, I'll make you pay. Because Butlerusk was Normal Summoned and there's another Madolche monster on my field, I can activate Madolche Butlerusk's Ability, Polite Servant"

Butlerusk turned to me and bowed. As he did, two blue virtual cards appeared in front of me. I pushed one of them and it showed up on in the butler's hands. He walked up to me and handed it to me before making a final bow and returning to the field.

"Thanks to Polite Servant, I can add 1 Field Spell from my Deck to my hand. The card I choose is Madolche Chateau"

Hitomi crossed her arms. "All that for a Field Spell that's not even going to work? What's the point? Are you trying to...?"

"Next I'll create the Overlay Network with my LV4 Madolche Butlerusk and my LV4 Madolche Maramalmaide!" A big black hole grew at the bottom of the field. Electric sparks can be seen from in. My monsters got sucked in the black bottomless hole.

Hitomi looked at it scared. "W...W...What is this!? Is this some of your creepy psychic powers you witch!?"

I smirked at her. "I am not my mother, Hitomi. I'm not going to snap because you call me a witch. Besides, even if you call me that, it still proves that I'm stronger then you'll ever be"

Hitomi scowled at me. But before she can say anything, a blinding light covered the black hole.

"_Gather around as the queen appears. Her graceful walk, her dear smile and her frightening power. Come forth, Queen of Sweets, so that the princess can shine!_"

My monsters flew from the hole and turned into yellow balls of light. They started spinning in a circle at a fast rate.

"___Ekushīzu Shōkan! The Sweet Royalty, Madolche Queen_ _Tiaramisu!_"

The purple-haired queen appeared on my field. She was wearing a gold-and-brown dress and had a sceptre that had the same color. She sat on a gold throne as the two lights that were once my monsters circled around her.

**Madolche Queen Tiaramisu(Rank 4/Earth/ATK 2200/DEF 2100)**

The crowd gasped at the sight. Hitomi was freaking out.

"W...W...What is that...?"

"Madolche Queen Tiaramisu. To put it simply, she's a Xyz monster"

"An...Xyz monster...What's...?"

"Xyz Summons can be conducted when there are two or more monsters of the same Level on your side of the field. Those monsters can be used as Xyz Materials to Summon an Xyz Monster whose Rank is the same as the Levels of the monsters used. In order to Xyz Summon an Xyz Monster, you must first take the required Xyz Materials face-up on your side of the field and stack them together, or overlaying them. Then, the Xyz Monster is Xyz Summoned from your Extra Deck, and placed on top of the stack_(3)_. The reason you never heard of it is because no one had Xyz Summoned before. Not even the King of Games himself"

Hitomi made a fist, clearly not happy with the information. "So you did something that no one has done before. Big deal. My Harpies are still stronger than that overgrown queen. If this is the best you got, you should just throw in the towel right now"

"I detach one Overlay Unite to activate Tiaramisu's Ability. Go my Queen, use your Royal Take Back"

One of the lights, or Overlay Unites as I have called them before, went in Tiaramisu's sceptre and it shined bright. When it was done, Hitomi's Harpie Lady Sisters went back in her Deck and shuffled while her Rose Whip got destroyed.

"W...What? What just happened to my Harpies?"

"Royal Take Back is Madolche Queen Tiramisu's Ability. By detaching one Overlay Unite, I can choose up to two Madolche monsters that are in my Graveyard and shuffle them in my deck. By doing so, I can choose up to two of my opponent's cards that he/she have on the field and shuffle them back in their deck. I chose your Harpie Lady Sisters and since they had an Equip Spell attach to them when it happened, Rose Whip got destroyed. In other words you're defenseless"

"N...N...No...No way...I don't want to lose..."

"Oh no. You're not going to just lose. For threatening the bond Rai and I share, I'll crush you. I play the Field Spell, Madolche Chateau"

The field was turned into a candy made kingdom. Different Madolche monsters inhabited it.

One of my cards popped out of the Graveyard slot on my Duel Disk and I put it back in my Deck. My Duel Disk shuffled my Deck for me.

Another thing Papa made but that's for another day.

"Thanks to this card, all of my Madolche monsters in my grave are shuffled back in my Deck. Also, all Madolche monsters gain 500 Attack and Defense Points"

**Madolche Queen Tiaramisu(ATK 2200+500=2700, DEF 2100+500=2600)**

Hitomi made a nervous smile and put her hands up. "H...H...Hey there's no...No need for that...I...I was just kidding...About the whole replacing you thing...It was all a joke...So...So you can call off your attack..."

I glared. "That doesn't make the situation any better. I told you didn't I? This is your punishment for threatening the bond between Rai and I. There's no going back now"

I pointed at the 'pee-your-pants' scared Hitomi.

"Madolche Queen Tiaramisu, finish this duel with Royal Tiramisu"

The Queen pointed her sceptre at Hitomi and blasted her with a beam of Tiramisu.

**Kaida=1550LPs(Madolche)**

**Hitomi=0LPs(Harpie Lady)**

**Kaida wins!**

As the virtual stuff went away and the crowd cheered, I turned around and left.

I didn't feel like staying in the arena.

I...I needed to see Rai-Rai...

* * *

"Thanks for the spot, Jigoku. It was perfect for the video"

Rai stood from the spot under the bleachers with the black-and-red haired teen.

"No problem. Hey, you're the Vicious Knight, Rai Tredwell, right?"

"So what if I am?"

"I want to duel you"

Rai sighed. "Look kid. I'm not into that 'fighting for the title' thing"

Jigoku leaned on the wall. "Yea I know. I just want a fun duel with someone who might give me a challenge. After winning so many tournaments, I got board with the usual bottom of the barrel duelist"

Rai thought about it. He hadn't dueled for fun in a while.

"Sure. I'll duel you"

"Great. I'll be using a Constellar deck to prepare yourself"

"Yea I...Wait what?" Rai turned to Jigoku, but found he was already gone. This has never happened. This guy just told him what deck he was going to use. Surely he knew that Rai could just look that type up and plan ways the beat it. Who would do that?

"Who is this guy...?"

"Rai-Rai..."

Rai turned to the opening in the bleachers. There stood the princess, little Kaida Fudo. Rai's face soften. Sure he would have to tell Kaida what happened and she's going to go back to being the leader. But for now, it was nice to see her soft side.

Kaida isn't _all_ tooth and nails.

If people would just sit down and get to know her and not her last name, they'll find that she's just like any other girl.

"That was a good duel, Kaida-hime. You showed excellent combos out there"

"...Hey...Rai-Rai..."

"Yes Kaida-hime?"

"You...You wouldn't leave me right...I mean...Well..."

Rai chuckled at her stuttering and walked over to her. He kneeled in front of her, took her hand and kissed it.

"I promised you didn't I? I would always be by the Princess' side, even if she doesn't want me there"

Kaida smiled at Rai and hugged him tight.

"I'm glad for that, Rai-Rai. I know I shouldn't let Hitomi get to me, but I can't help it. I...I don't want to lose you, Rai-Rai. If I did, I couldn't bear it"

Rai rubbed her hair. "I know, I know. But you don't have to worry about that. I'll always be here"

Kaida looked at him with little tears coming from her eyes and smiled. "Yea I know!"

Rai took her hand and stood up, pulling her along with her. "Now that that's out of the way, let's get you home"

Kaida grabbed on his jacket and smiled at him.

"Alright!"

* * *

GDMFG-But how did it end like this!?

Aki-You didn't put enough sugar in it. That's why it's so flat.

GDMFG**Groans** That's so not cool! I wanted Crow to have some of my homemade cake but I can't cook one to save my life!

Aki**Pats my head** Hey now. It'll be alright. I think Crow would like it either way.

GDMFG-You think so?

Aki-Yup!

GDMFG-Awesome! Now it's time to try again!

Aki-Before you go...

GDMFG-What?

Aki**Points to the camera**

GDMFG**Looks at it** Oh the story's over. Uhh...Hey! Sorry about that little thing. I was making Crow a cake and it turned out flat and I was mad than confused and...Well you get the picture.

Aki-Are you going to do the side notes?

GDMFG-I have side notes on this thing? **Looks at the scrip** Oh I do! Alrighty than here they are!

(1): Information is from Yu-Gi-Oh wiki.

(2): From the anime 'Code Geass' Great anime. You should watch it. Now. Right this second. Now.

(3): Also from Yu-Gi-Oh wiki

Aki-This was a nice story. We can really get to know Kaida in this chapter.

GDMFG-Yea I know. She's just a girl trying to stand on her own two feet, not on her parents'. No offence Aki.

Aki-None taken.

GDMFG-Well now that that's dead and gone, Comment. Rate. You know what to do

Aki-Time for the 3rd cake attempt

GDMFG-And you know what they say: Third times the charm! See ya later!


	7. The Hellish Assassin, Jigoku Kuroma

GDMFG-Hello one and all! Today's special guest is...

Crow-Hey again.

GDMFG-Yea Misty was supposed to come but she got caught up in another photo shoot so Crow will be here in her place! SUPER LUCKY!

Crow**Laughs** Well someone's happy

GDMFG-Of course! I mean you're the best Yu-Gi-Oh character there ever was! There was this one time when I thought, 'I love Zane!' but than I saw you and I was like, 'I LOVE CROW!' You're super cool!

Crow**Rubs my head** I'm happy to be your number 1

GDMFG-Hey Crow...?

Crow-Yea?

GDMFG-Can I...Maybe...Ride Blackbird with you?

Crow-Sure. I've no problem with it. Just make sure you hang on tight.

GDMFG-Yes! Of course I will! Oh but the disclaimer...

Crow-**Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is directed by Katsumi Ono, written by Naoyuki Kageyama and belongs to Studio Gallop. Also the Amazoness Deck was created by melan anime.** Happy?

GDMFG-Awesome! Can we go now?

Crow-Sure! Time to fly!

GDMFG-See you folks when the story's done!

* * *

"So any hits yet Dad?" Karasu asked through his cell phone.

When Rai shared the Jigoku info with Kaida after her duel, she immediately went into leader mode and ordered Karasu and Kyohei, who by now was coming back from their field trip, to look up any type of info on him and inform her on their chat. Since Crow is part of the Securities, Karasu called him up to see if this Jigoku Kuroma had a record.

"There's no one by the name of Jigoku Kuroma in the system. Who is this guy anyway? Is someone bothering you guys?"

"Nah, I just wanted to know something"

"Alright. But if anyone's messing with you guys, tell me alright?"

"Yes sir"

"Well my break's almost over so I gotta fly. But I'll be there to pick you up so we can have our Monday Picnic"

"Yea! I really want to fly with Blackbird again!"

"Of course you do. See you soon"

"You too" Karasu hanged up his phone.

Kyohei scoffed. "Here I am trying to find some info on this Jigoku guy and you're talking about the fucking picnic"

"Hey you can't say anything. You're always the first to wolf down Mom's chicken parmesan"

"Whatever…"

Just than, a girl walked up to the duo. "Umm…E…Excuse me…Atlas–sama…I…I made this lunch for you…And…Well…"

Kyohei turned to the girl and gave him his prized glare. "What. The. Hell. Do. You. Want?"

The girl' eyes filled up with tears and ran back to her seat.

Karasu made a long whistle. "Well I'm going to assume that you're bad mood steams from you not finding any information"

Kyohei slammed his fist on his laptop. "I don't get it. Rai said that this Jigoku guy participated and won a lot of tournaments but there's no data on him! I'm hacking in the National Duel Board and everything but nothing's coming up!"

"Well nothing to do but to notify Kaida"

"Yea I know"

* * *

**TheBlackbirdAceAndTheDemonPr ince1516 signed on.**

**StardustPrincess15:** About damn time you guys got on!

**TheDemonPrince16:** Sorry leader. We couldn't get any connection for a while.

**StardustPrincess15:** I don't give a damn! I wanted information about him hours ago!

**12:00MidKnight16:** Sorry about her. Kaida–hime's been on edge since I told her what happened.

**TheBlackbirdAce15**: I understand. After all, it's not every day someone challenges us to a duel and tells us up front what deck he's using. It sounds like he's messing with us.

**StardustPrincess15:** Do you have any info?

**TheBlackbirdAce15:** According to Dad, he doesn't have a record.

**TheDemonPrince16:** And he's not in the National Duel Board.

**StardustPrincess15**:Rai, didn't you say that he said that he's won some big tournaments?

**12:00MidKnight16:** Yea

**StardustPrincess15:** Than why isn't there any data on him!?

**12:00MidKnight16:** **Shoulder Shrug**

**StardustPrincess15:** Don't you do a virtual shoulder shrug on me mister!

**TheDemonPrince16:** Calm down Kaida. This guy has really gotten you heated.

**StardustPrincess15:** Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know that I was supposed to just let some guy disrespect Rai the way he did!

**TheBlackbirdAce15:** And the bond between Princess and Knight strikes again! Quick, hide the children!

**12:00MidKnight16:** Ha–Ha -.-

**StardustPrincess15:** Anyways, I found info on the Deck he says he's using in my Duel Archetype Glossary. He said Constellar right?

**12:00MidKnight16:** Yea

**StardustPrincess15:** Alright than listen and listen well. **Clear Throat**

**TheDemonPrince16:** Really? A virtual throat clear?

**StardustPrincess15:** _Kyohei_…

**TheDemonPrince16:** I'm silent

**StardustPrincess15:** Now the Constellar deck goes like this: _(1)_ **_Constellar_**_, known as "Sacred" (__セイクリッド__ Seikuriddo) in the OCG, is an archetype of LIGHT–Attribute monsters which was introduced in **Duel Terminal–Sacred Star Knights!** Their team symbol is a golden eight–pointed star with a small circle behind it. The Xyz Monsters of the archetype, however, also have a larger, sun–like circle encasing the team symbol. This archetype so far has the second most diverse Xyz Monsters, ranging from Rank 3 to 6 and placing behind the Xyz–only archetype; **Number**. This archetype is based on constellations. Each non–Xyz Monster has a symbol from the astrological Zodiac in their respective backgrounds, representing which constellation they're from. __The **Constellar** archetype mostly focuses on Xyz Summons and most non-Xyz **Constellar** monsters so far have effects that trigger on Summon and focus on both swarming and toolboxing. **Constellar** Xyz Monsters all require LIGHT-Attribute monsters to be Xyz Summoned, except for **Constellar Ptolemy M7**. **Constellar Aldebaran**, **Constellar Algiedi** and **Constellar Virgo**, when Normal Summoned, can Special Summon another **Constellar** monster with the same LV as they have. **Constellar Sheratan** and **Constellar Zubeneschamali** can both add another **Constellar** monster from the Deck to the hand when Summoned to the field. Combining these with cards such as **Double Summon** and **Ultimate Offering** can lead to an easy swarm of the field. (1)_

**12:00MidKnight16:** So he plans to swarm the field on me?

**StardustPrincess15:** That's a guess.

**TheBlackbirdAce15:** It's like my Dad's Black Feather Deck. Dad uses it to make fast Synchro Summons.

**TheDemonPrince16:** It'll probably be good to have cards like **Bottomless Trap Hole** and **Lightning Vortex**.

**12:00MidKnight16:** Maybe. Anything else, hime?

**StardustPrincess15:** _(2) Overall, the weakness of this archetype is that their monsters, except their Xyz Monsters, focus heavily on their own archetype, so it's best to not add too many non–**Constellar** monsters. The only non–**Constellar** monsters that are recommended would be **Honest** (a staple in light–based Decks), **Cyber Dragon** (for a quick beatstick as well to lure out any traps), **Ghost Ship** (for rank 5 Xyz), and even to an extent **Cardcar D** for its amazing draw power. Another weakness is the fact that traps can severely cripple the deck (though this applies to many decks of today's meta, but especially to **Constellar** as it is hard for them to make a comeback since they do not have enough support yet), therefore it's recommended to main at least 2 **Royal Decree**._

_Aside from that, they have great potential in maintaining their toolbox strategy, keeping their hand always with a good amount of cards, which **Tragoedia** would fit, besides its high attack, it can manipulate Levels for your non–**Constellar** Xyz (except **Ptolemys**), not to mention controlling your opponent's monsters, with this archetype that has various Levels._

_This archetype can also easily bring out powerful Rank 3-5 Xyz monsters extremely fast (even on first turn depending on the hand). An ideal combo would be to use **Constellar Pollux** or **Constellar Algiedi** in combination with **Constellar Kaus** which can then be used to Xyz into **Constellar Pleiades**. Using **Fire Formation–Tenki** to search for **Kaus** may prove useful. **Constellar Leonis** and **Constellar Sheratan** can also be used to bring you +2 by allowing a search for another **Constellar** as well an Xyz into famous Rank 3 monsters such as **Wind–Up Zenmaines**, **Number 17: Leviathan Dragon**, or their own **Constellar Hyades** (which can both switch monsters with high ATK to Defense Position and be a Rank 3 fodder for the **Chaos Xyz Change** of **Constellar Ptolemy M7**). With the release of **Constellar Star Cradle**, **Constellar** now has access to a powerful card that retrieves 2 **Constellar** monsters in your Graveyard for more Xyz Summons.__(2)_

**TheBlackbirdAce15:** He can Xyz Summon?

**TheDemonPrince16:** And here we thought Kaida–dono was the only one

**12:00MidKnight16:** What are the Constellar Xyz Monsters?

**StardustPrincess15:** Uhh…Oh they're **Constellar Pleiades**, **Constellar Ptolemy M7**, **Constellar Praesepe**, **Constellar Hyades** and **Constellar Omega**.

**12:00MidKnight16:** …

**StardustPrincess15:** Rai, you don't have to duel him. I mean, you don't have anything to prove to this guy. I bet he's some random loser trying to get in your head.

**Night'sAssassin13:** Sure don't duel me. Better for me anyway.

**12:00MidKnight16:** Jigoku Kuroma…

**TheDemonPrince16:** So _he's_ the challenger…

**TheBlackbirdAce15:** Dude you got challenged by a 13-year-old?

**Night'sAssassin13:** I'm not 13. I'm 17. 13 just happen to be my favorite number.

**TheBlackbirdAce15:** I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing…

**StardustPrincess15:** Karasu, shut up. Jigoku, tell me what you want with Rai! You just up and challenged him out of nowhere and even told him what Deck you'll be using. I swear if you're messing with him, I'll…

**Night'sAssassin13:** I promise you, Miss Kaida Hoshina Fudo. I'm not doing anything of the sort.

**StardustPrincess15:** How the hell you know my middle name?

**Night'sAssassin13:** Because I know everything about all of you. You four are the ones I'm looking for so it's logic that I'll do my research.

**TheDemonPrince16:** Please don't tell me you're a deranged stalker. I thought we had a restraining order against you people.

**Night'sAssassin13:** All the answers will be known when Rai and I duel. Oh and Rai, I've decided that our duel will take place under the Daedalus Bridge. Be there at 5:30 sharp alright?

**TheDemonAce15:** Who do you think you are ordering Rai like that!?

**12:00MidKnight16:** It's fine Karasu. I'll be there, Jigoku.

**TheBlackbirdAce15:** But Rai…

**Night'sAssassin13:** Well he seems to be fine with it. I'll be waiting then. I hope to see you all too. Especially you, Miss Kaida.

**StardustPrincess15:** Huh…Uhh…Yea…Sure…

**Night'sAssassin13 signed out.**

**TheDemonPrince16:** Well he sure is something else.

**TheBlackbirdAce15:** He's nothing but some cocky kid! No one orders any of us like that!

**TheDemonPrince16:** I want to know how he got in here. Yusei made it so that only we can log on. This chat is for Wild Royal members only so why were he on?

**TheBlackbirdAce15:** Kaida–dono, did you let him in our team without telling us?

**StardustPrincess15:** Of course I didn't. I'm just as confused as the rest of you. But Rai has been challenged and he has to fight

**TheDemonPrince16:** Well at least this Jigoku gets to fight our Knight. No one has _ever_ beaten Rai before

**TheBlackbirdAce15:** And it's going to _stay_ like that! We're almost to school so we'll see you guys at the picnic site!

**TheDemonPrinceAndTheBlackbir dAce1615 signed out.**

**StardustPrincess15:** …

**12:00MidKnight16:** You feel it too, huh Kaida–hime?

**StardustPrincess15:** Yea…I don't know why but…It's like I met him before…Jigoku Kuroma…

**12:00MidKnight16:** I do too. Kaida–hime, do you think that Kyohei and Karasu noticed as well?

**StardustPrincess15:** If they did, they sure do have a strange way of showing it. But they probably didn't. The only reason that we're having these feelings is cause we're psychic. Rai–Rai…

**12:00MidKnight16:** You feel it too? That I might lose?

**StardustPrincess15:** …Yea…That's why I didn't want you to duel him. They won't admit it, but Kyohei and Karasu really look up to you. It'll devastate them if you lose.

**12:00MidKnight16:** So that's why you were acting so tough. I was wondering why you were talking harder than usual.

**StardustPrincess15:** Ha–Ha. You're so funny -.- So what happens now? I mean, there's a chance you might lose…

**12:00MidKnight16:** Well than I'll just have to make it so if I do lose, we'll find out who this Jigoku character is.

* * *

"So what's wrong with you two? You've been quite since we've got here" Yusei asked Kaida and Rai.

It's true. Ever since we picked them up from school, those two have been pretty sour. I didn't really know what was up, since Kyohei and Karasu wasn't sad. I looked at my brother. Even though Rua is a bit dense, he seems to be a bit uncomfortable around the kids too. I mean if someone says that I'm your aunt or uncle-I know we're not related by blood but all of us are so close, we might as well be-would you automatically love them?

No?

Me either.

I took this time to study the kids. They had just left school and were now dressed in picnic appropiate clothes. I could pretty much tell their personalities from their outfits.

Kaida was the leader. She had the same leadership aura that Yusei has, I can just feel it. She had on a red long-sleeve shirt with a cross pattern and a black skirt. Her black hair was tied in two ponytails by two black ribbons shaped like flowers. Her waist-long socks and her boots were pure black. She looks like the type that wouldn't be caught dead wearing anything too girly but if she does it'll be absoluty stunning. I also noticed that, out of the four kids, Kaida and Rai are pretty close because Kaida was leaning on his shoulder.

I could be looking too much into this but it's a guess.

Either way, I think it's cute.

Kyohei looked like the more mature one of the group, which is strange because Jack's...Well...You know how Jack is. Kyohei was wearing a white vest, a black dress shirt, a red tie, a white pair of pants and a white jacket. The uniform was customized with black lining design, customized rose buttons and cuff links. His blond hair was tied in an elegant ponytail so that his green eyes could be seen clearly.

In other words, he was cosplaying as Kaname Kuran from _Vampire Knight_, just with blond hair.

At first I was confused that he had green eyes when Jack's eyes are purple and Carly's gray but she told me that her father had green eyes so I left it alone.

Karasu was the troublemaker. When Rua and I got here, he dumped a whole crate of applesauce on us from a tree so we had to go back home to shower and change. I can still smell it on me...He had on a gray shirt with a red jacket that was ripped at the bottom and had flame patterns on it. I really liked his gray jeans because it had flower patterns on it. I saw something brown on his feet but I couldn't tell if it were sneakers or boots because his jeans were pretty long.

Karasu looked more like Crow than Stephanie with wild orange hair and his personality. The only thing he got from Stephanie, from what I can tell, is the brown eyes.

Well it doesn't matter.

I still won't forgive him for that applesauce prank.

Misty's adopted son, Rai, was the last one I studied. I got the sense of danger coming from him. He had on a teal colored long-sleeved shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers. He had a scarf hanging loose on his neck, black string necklace with a silver circle on it and black string bracelets on both of his wrists. His red hair was messy and sometimes his light blue eyes would look over to Kaida than close again.

I'll admit it. When I heard that Misty adopted a son, I thought he'd be more...Well...More like Kyohei. He had a classy look to him. Rai looked like someone who'd fight for the heck of it.

But that's besides the point. It's time to try to bond with the kids. I mean, Rua and I are going to be around a lot more now. But I didn't know how to start so what did I do?

I hit Rua so he can start.

I'm such an awesome sister.

"So...I heard a lot about you guys. I heard stories that Yusei, Jack and Crow had kids but I didn't think it was true"

Jack crossed his arms. "And just what is that suppose to mean Rua?"

Rua laughed ans scratched his head. "Well I always knew that Yusei and Aki-nee-chan would get together but I never thought they'd go as far as to have a kid. And Jack, I always thought you would never get a girl and that sooner or later Carly, Mikage and Stephanie would get tired of you. And I just thought no girl would be able to handle Crow, so I thought he would always be alone" Rua closed his eyes and laughed. When he opened them, he was met with Crow and Jack's evil glare.

"You're just asking for a kick in the teeth, ain't ya Rua?" Crow asked as he cracked his knuckles.

Jack followed Crow's actions. "I'll be happy to be the first to give it"

Rua flinched and hid behind me. "No please don't hit me! I got a twin sister! Hit her instead!"

I pulled Rua's ponytail. "I swear you have to be the worst brother"

Kyohei groaned. "Do you think you two can be quite? I can't peacefully eat my chicken parmesan with you two nitwits talking!"

Well forget what I said about Kyohei _not_ being like Jack.

I made a nervous laugh. "I'm sorry Kyohei. My brother can be pretty annoying"

Karasu sipped on his soda. "You mean you're both annoying. You know lady, if you stayed quite for about an hour, I _might_ find you attractive"

_Man_ these guys are rude!

"Ha-ha! Jeez you two are just two peas in a pod aren't you?"

"Where did that voice come from?" I asked as I looked around.

"Up here lady!"

Everyone looked up to see a teen with a long-sleeved black leather shirt with an upside down cross design, black finger-less gloves and a black chocker, black leather pants with spikes on them and red-and-white sneakers that had holes in them sitting on a tree. His red-and-black hair was spiked in the back and his blazing red eyes was looking down at us.

How did he get up there without us knowing?

I noticed Kaida and Rai getting up. Kaida had a scowl while Rai had that same emotionless look.

"Jigoku Kuroma" Rai said.

"What the hell do you want!?" Kaida yelled.

The teen, I guess his name is Jigoku, put his hands up. "Oh such a scary Princess. I thought princesses were suppose to be kind and delicate"

"Bite me you son of a bitch!"

I looked towards Yusei, silently asking him where she got this language. He just shrugged his shoulders. Seems like he's used to this girl's mouth.

Jigoku stood on the branch. "Calm down. I'm only here for my duel with Rai so cool down, Kaida-hime"

Kaida snarled and walked up to the tree. "Who the hell do you think you are, calling me that!?"

Rai held on her shoulder and pulled her back. "It's not even 5 yet. What are you doing here?"

Jigoku jumped off the tree. Wheels came from the holes in his sneakers and turned into skates. He was able to roll down the tree bark and in front of the red-head.

Jeez the things that people come up with.

"I know but the thing I wanted to do kind of canceled on me so I didn't have anything to do. Come on, you don't mind if we duel now, right Rai? Or do you maybe need your mommy's permission?"

Kaida snarled again but was held back by Rai. "I'll duel you now. Kyohei can I use your duel disk?"

Kyohei nodded. "Sure. I'll give you anything to beat this cocky ass to the ground"

Jigoku chuckled a bit. "I can see I'm not well liked. Hope you don't mind if I travel a bit while you guys prepare"

I watched as Jigoku skated to our group with a smirk. "Hey is that the Princess's dad?" He asked as he circled Yusei. "Nice to meet the King, live and in the flesh"

"Uhh...Yea..."

"Yo heard you got a fine wife. A nice pair of Double D pillows, if you know what I mean. Think you can give me details? Hey tell me, what are the chances that Kaida will grow like her mom. I don't mean grow as in hight. I mean grow as in..." he moved his hand up and down his own chest.

This boy is pretty perverted.

Yusei looked at him with a glare. "What are you asking me...?"

Jigoku hit Yusei's back as though they're best friends. "Ah come Yusei! You know I'm just joking! Well not completely, but you know what I'm talking about"

Yusei twitched his brow. Mt. Yusei was about to blow.

You've ever seen Mt. Jack?

Mt. Yusei's worst.

But before he could blow, the teen rolled over to Jack and Carly. He looked up at Jack amazed. You got to admit, Jack's pretty tall.

"Dude you're like the tallest guy in the world! I bet your girl's a 6 foot supermodel, huh buddy? You know, a hot babe like that Misty Lola. She's _always_ in the hottest..."

Carly cleared her throat to get the teen's attention and grabbed on the blond's arm. _"Acually,_ I'm Jack's wife"

Jigoku looked at Carly than at Jack. His face was a twisted, confused face. "_Her_? Dude, you can get a supermodel-slash-singer-slash-athlete and you choose a girl wearing swirly glasses? Her pussy better be worth it, man"

Carly made a fist. "What!?"

Jigoku moved to Crow and Stephanie. "And you! Dude, you're girl's tits are _way_ too small. Can you even feel them when you're doing the baby-making method?"

"You son of a bitch!" Crow yelled but was held back by Stephanie.

Jigoku just smirked.

"Jigoku"

The prevented teen looked behind him to see Rai looking back at him. He smirked and skated to him. "You ready dude?"

"Let's make a deal"

"Oh stakes. I love it"

Jigoku looked at Kaida. She nodded at him so he turned his attention back to Jigoku. "If I win, then you'll be part of Wild Royals"

"What!?" Karasu yelled out. "Why the hell would you say something like that!?"

"No way I'm letting him join us! He's a total joke!" Kyohei followed.

Kaida looked at the two boys and they instantly stopped talking. "Karasu, Kyohei. This is the deal Rai and I areed on. The reason we didn't tell you is because you'd act like this. Trust me, this is for the best"

I looked over towards Rai and Jigoku, the latter thinking about the deal.

"And what if I win?"

If you win, you tell us who you are"

Jigoku thought for a while than shrugged his shoulders. "Alright. I'll play along with your weird deal. I just want to know if you are who I think you are" Jigoku rolled up his sleeve to show a red-and-black bracelet. He pushed the sides of it and the most amazing thing happened.

That black-and-red bracelet turned into a black-and-red Duel Disk.

Yusei's eyes became a bit wide. "That's...That's something that one of my guys at the lab is making. But...It's still a prototype..."

Jigoku looked at Yusei. "Oh yea I know who your talking about. Kairi Yukai right? Yea he's my uncle and he let me test this out" He put his deck in the deck. "The perks of being related to a scientist. So Rai you ready?"

Rai put his deck in his disk. "Of course"

"Alright than let's duel!"

DUEL START!

* * *

**Jigoku=4000LPs(Constellar)**

**Rai=4000LPs(Amazoness)**

**DUEL START!**

"So would anyone like to explain who this guy is?" Rua asked as Jigoku and I drew our five cards.

"Whoever he is, he doesn't look like a fan" Ruka followed.

"That's Jigoku Kuroma" Karasu answered.

"He's the guy you wanted me to look up?" Crow asked.

"Yup. That's the scum who thinks he can just disrespect Rai and get away with it. He's about to be in for a big surprise"

Kyohei nodded. "Yea. Even if Rai is using an Amazoness deck, he'll still beat him. Right, Kaida–dono?"

I looked towards my group and noticed Kyohei pulling Kaida towards him in a small embrace.

An embrace,by the way, that's a little too close for my liking…

Hmmm…I wonder why I want to kill Kyohei all of a sudden.

"Since you're not moving I'll take the first move than" I heard Jigoku announce.

I turned back towards him. "Just don't forget our deal…"

"If you win, then I'll be part of Wild Royals. If I win, I tell you who I am. This is a sort of weird deal but I'll go with it. So I'll take the first move!" Jigoku drew his sixth card. "I'll start off by summoning Constellar Leonis is Attack Mode" A knight clad in white–and–blue armor appeared on Jigoku's field. Its hands had blue light coming from them, so I'm guessing that's his claws. The star sign for Leo glowed behind him.

**Constellar Leonis(LV3/Light/ATK 1000/DEF 1800)**

"I put one card face–down and end my turn. Ok Rai. Show me just how vicious the Knight can be"

I didn't say anything and just drew my card. "I summon Amazoness Trainee" a young girl with a black ponytail and a blue half–shirt and a ripped up blue skirt appeared on my field. She knelt in an attacking stance and started swinging her chained weapon around.

**Amazoness Trainee(LV4/Earth/ATK 1500/DEF 1300)**

"Next I play the Equip Spell, Amazoness Heirloom" Amazoness Trainee's neck was adorned with a brown piece of jewelry. In the middle, a green gem made a bright glow.

"Now it's time to attack. Amazoness Trainee, attack Constellar Leonis with Novice Slice" Amazoness Trainee ran towards Leonis, but tripped and fell on the way. Her weapon still raced towards the enemy thought.

Don't look at me like that.

She's not a trainee for nothing, you know.

"From my hand, I activate Honest's Ability, Honest Crying. Now my Constellar Leonis gains Attack Points equal to your monster's Attack Points"

**Constellar Leonis(ATK 1000+1500=2500)**

I didn't stop my monster's attack. It was too late anyways. But even though Leonis counterattacked and damaged my Life Points, Amazoness Trainee just ran back to my field.

**Jigoku=4000LPs(Constellar)**

**Rai=3000LPs(Amazoness)**

"Thanks to Amazoness Heirloom, once per turn Amazoness Trainee is not destroyed. Also when an Amazoness equipped to Amazoness Heirloom attacks a monster, the target is destroyed after damage calculation"

The green gem in the heirloom shot a beam at Constellar Leonis and destroyed him.

"Fine than I activate my Trap Card, Constellar Meteor. Because your monster battled a _Constellar_ monster and wasn't destroyed, it's shuffled back in your Deck"

A huge fire red meteor shot out of Jigoku's card and smashed the ground in front of my Trainee. It frightened her, so she ran back in my Deck. I watched as my Duel Disk shuffled my Deck.

"You're not bad you know" Jigoku commented. "You're just like the Knight I'd thought you would be"

Well that caught my attention. "You talk like you know us, Jigoku Kuroma. You even know Kaida–hime's middle name. I'm curious to know how you've come across such information…"

Jigoku put his finger in front of him mouth, signaling that he's staying quiet. "You'll find out after our duel, Mr. Rai Nikkou Tredwell"

I knew he only said that to get under my skin so I just kept a calm face. "I put two cards face–down and end my turn"

"My draw than" Jigoku drew his next card. "I think I'll summon Constellar Algiedi in Attack Mode" a warrior wearing white armor and holding a white staff appeared on Jigoku's field. The star sign for Capricorn glowed behind him.

**Constellar Algiedi(LV4/Light/ATK 1600/DEF 1400)**

I recognized this strategy from Kaida–hime's Glossary. Next he's going to use Algiedi's Ability to Special Summon another _Constellar_ monster…

"I activate Algiedi's Ability, Summon of the Capricorn!" The Spellcaster raised his staff and a light shined from it. "This lets me Special Summon 1 LV4 _Constellar_ monster from my hand"

He's going to choose Constellar Kaus…

"I choose Constellar Kaus!" A horse–man wearing white and welding a bow–and–arrow appeared on the field. The star sign for Sagittarius shined behind him.

**Constellar Kaus(LV4/Light/ATK 1800/DEF 700)**

Next he's going to activate Kaus' Ability…

"Next I activate Kaus' Ability, Power of the Sagittarius. Up to twice per turn, I can either raise a _Constellar_'s Level by one or lower it by one. I choose to raise Kaus' and Algiedi's Level by 1"

**Constellar Algiedi(LV4+1=5)**

**Constellar Kaus(LV4+1=5)**

He's going to create the Overlay Network…

"Now with my LV5 Constellar Algiedi and my LV5 Constellar Kaus, I build the Overlay Network!" Red colored spiral portal appears under us as his two monsters got sucked in.

"_He who was chosen by the holy golden stars! The god that was created from the constellations themselves! Unleash your light upon the wicked and make this land holy again! Ekushīzu Shōkan! Shine bright for the assassin, Constellar Pleiades!_"

The portal exploded and the huge warrior with the white armor appeared. He spun his weirdly shaped staff and just stood there like a proud solider. The yellow Overlay Units circled around him.

**Constellar Pleiades(Rank5/Light/ATK 2500/DEF 1500/OU 2)**

* * *

"Did he just say what I think he just said?" Kyohei growled.

"I don't get it. What did he say?" Ruka asked as she looked at Kyohei, Karasu and Kaida's angry faces.

"He used their phrase" Jack answered.

"Phrase?" Rua looked at the blond.

Jack nodded. "When they summon a special kind of monster, whether it's Synchro Summoning or Special Summon or anything else of the sort, there chants usually involve shining"

Ruka looked at the kids. "But it's just a phrase. What's the big deal?"

"It's not just a phrase you fucking brat! It's how we live our lives!" Kaida yelled at the teal–haired boy.

"Kaida watch your language!" Yusei scolded.

Kaida just scoffed and then looked to her side. A form started to materialize beside her. Soon it became clear what it was.

"You seem mad, Miss Kaida"

"I _am_ mad, Ryko. Just _who_ does this guy think he is, using the phrase that only the Wild Royals can say?"

The white wolf chuckled a bit. "It's just a phrase, Milady. You're not entitled to it.

"I don't care. He's _not_ allowed to use it"

"Again with the overprotective behavior" another voice sounded.

Kaida groaned. "Not now Rinyan"

The white cat and the white wolf just shrugged their shoulders and lied down on the grass, watching the duel.

* * *

"Constellar Pleiades, attack Rai with Shining Constellation Slash!" The warrior raised his sword and ran towards me. The poor guy looked so determined to destroy me.

Too bad it won't work.

"I play the trap card, Mirror Force. This reflects your attack and destroys every monster you have that's in Attack Mode. Hope you said your good-bye to your toy solider" Pleiades his the Mirror Force. In turn, the Mirror Force destroyed him.

Jigoku made a long whistle. "Wow that was one of my best monsters you destroyed" Jigoku looked through his hand and picked up a card. "I put one card face–down and end my turn"

I drew my next card. "I Summon Amazoness Paladin" A blond-haired woman wearing ripped up, but fashionable, clothes appeared on my field. She gripped her sword and glared hard at Jigoku.

**Amazoness Paladin(LV4/Earth/ATK 1700/DEF 300)**

"Paladin's Ability, Group Power, activates. Paladin gains 100 Attack Points for every _Amazoness_ monster I control. That includes herself"

**Amazoness Paladin(ATK 1700+100=1800)**

"Attack Rai with Amazoness Saber" The female warrior made a hard grip on her sword and raced towards Jigoku with a fierce glare.

"I play the Trap Card, Xyz Reborn! This lets me Special Summon one Xyz monster from my Graveyard"

"I'll counter with the Continuous Trap, Royal Oppression. Either player can give up 800 Life Points to negate the Special Summon of a monster, and/or an effect that Special Summons a monster, and destroy those cards. So I'll pay 800 Life Points to negate and destroy Xyz Reborn"

**Jigoku=4000LPs(Constellar)**

**Rai=2200LPs(Amazoness)**

Amazoness Paladin stopped in her tracks as a bunch of warriors ran towards Jigoku's Trap. They stabbed it with their swords and destroyed it.

Jigoku looked at his destroyed card with a pout. "What? Aw man"

Amazoness Paladin smirked at Jigoku and ran towards him. When she was close, she jumped up and slashed at him from above.

**Jigoku=2200LPs(Constellar)**

**Rai=2200LPs(Amazoness)**

"I put two cards face–down and end my turn"

Jigoku sighed. "Jeez you're good. No wonder you're the Vicious Knight. You show your opponent's no mercy"

"I try to live up to my reputation"

Jigoku drew his next card. "Alright but you do know that you won't gain anything if you win. You win; I'm a Wild Royals member. What can you possibly gain from that?"

"You'll see when I win"

Jigoku shrugged his shoulders. "If you say so. I play the Spell, Constellar Star Cradle. This lets me return two _Constellar_ monsters from my Graveyard to my hand. I choose Constellar Algiedi and Constellar Leonis" The two cards came out of his Graveyard slot and Jigoku added them to his hand. "Next I play Pot of Greed. This Spell let's me draw two cards and if I get the card I want, I might still have a chance"

I raised a brow as Jigoku drew two more cards. "Well? Do you have the card you wished for, Jigoku Kuroma?"

The teen smirked. "Yup. I found a way around your Royal Oppression. I play the Continuous Spell, Constellar Belt" a bright yellow light with stars surrounded Jigoku's field. "Thanks to my Spell, the activations of LIGHT Attribute monsters can't be negated. This means, I can Special Summon my monsters now. But I can still stop you from Special Summoning yours. Now, because you control a monster and I don't, I can Special Summon Cyber Dragon" The white mechanical dragon made a loud roar as it came on the field.

**Cyber Dragon(LV5/Light/ATK 2100/DEF 1600)**

"Next, I Normal Summon Constellar Aldebaran in Attack Mode" The white armoured beast-warrior holding a red light ring appeared on the field.

**Constellar Aldebaran(LV3/Light/ATK 1300/DEF 800)**

"Now to activate Aldebaran's Ability, Taurus Sign. When Aldebaran is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 LV3 _Constellar_ monster from my hand. I choose Constellar Sheratan" The ram beast stood proud on Jigoku's field.

**Constellar Sheratan(LV3/Light/ATK 700/DEF 1900)**

"You don't stand a chance now, Rai! Alright, Cyber Dragon attack Amazoness Paladin with Evolution Burst!" The dragon pulled its head back as light blue light formed in his mouth. My Paladin raised her sword and braced herself.

Don't worry, I'm not going to let her get hurt.

"I play the Trap Card, Amazoness Archers" A row of female archers were suddenly in front of my Paladin. They raised there bows up and shot at Jigoku's monsters.

**Cyber Dragon(ATK 2100-500=1600)**

**Constellar Aldebaran(ATK 1300-500=800)**

**Constellar Sheratan(ATK 700-500=200)**

"Hey what did you do to my monsters?" Jigoku asked as his monsters got weaker.

"Amazoness Archers is a Trap Card that lowers the Attack Points of your monsters by 500. It also forces all your monsters to attack. Which introduces the activation of my next face-down. It's the Quick-Play Spell Card, Graceful Dice" A small character-hey if you want to figure out what that thing is be my guest. I gave up long ago-holding a blue six-sided die flew from my card. It drop the die and the blue cube spun around.

"This card raises my monsters Attack and Defence Points equal to the rolled number times a hundred until the End Phase" The blue die slowed as it soon reveled the number...4.

"My Amazoness Paladin gains 400 Attack and Defence Points"

**Amazoness Paladin(ATK 1800+400=2200/DEF 300+400=700)**

"Your monsters are forced to attack because of Amazoness Archers. So let's start with Cyber Dragon" The white dragon let loose its light blue blast but Amazoness Paladin, because of her power boost, easily dodged it and counterattacked the dragon.

**Jigoku=1600LPs(Constellar)**

**Rai=2200LPs(Amazoness)**

"Next up, Constellar Aldebaran

**Jigoku=200LPs(Constellar)**

**Rai=2200LPs(Amazoness)**

"This is the end, Jigoku Kuroma"

**Jigoku=0LPs(Constellar)**

**Rai=2200LPs(Amazoness)**

**Rai wins!**

"Welcome to the Wild Royals"

* * *

"I can't believe that just happened" Karasu said. "I was...Sort of hoping Rai would've loss"

Kyohei nodded. "Yea. There's no way that guy is fit to be a part of our team"

Kaida stood up as the spirits of Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter and Rinyan, Lightsworn Rogue disappeared. "I thought I told you guys that Rai and I have a plan"

Kyohei stood as well. "I would like to know this plan"

Kaida smirked at the boys. "Well he's a new member of Team Wild Royals. That means, he's at the bottom of the food chain so he'd have to answer to us"

Karasu made a wide grin. "Oh I get it! You two were going to make him spill who he is right from the start!"

Kaida nodded and looked towards Rai, who had Jigoku following behind him. "Kaida-hime, I've brought our newest member"

Kaida nodded. "Good. Jigoku Kuroma, you dueled admirable. I think our team could really use you"

Karasu made a grin. "Yup! You were great!"

Kyohei shrugged his shoulders. "I never thought you'd win against Rai. But considering those odds, you did pretty well"

Jigoku looked at the two boys with a weird look. "Uhh...Now I could be wrong...But didn't you two hate me a little while ago? And Kaida, you were wishing my death"

Kaida patted his shoulder. "Don't worry about the little stuff. I have the perfect Wild Royal Name for you. From now on, you're the Hellish Assassin. Congratulations"

"Uhh...Thanks..."

"Now tell us who you are"

Jigoku put his hands up. "No way. That stays a secret..."

Kaida tightened her grip on his shoulder, making him cry out in pain and go down on one knee. "The next time Aunt Sherry visits, I'm so thanking her for the fighting lessons" The Princess kneeled to the teen's level. "Look Jigoku. Kyohei, Karasu, Rai and I have been the Wild Royals since we were kids. Letting some outsider join means that said outsider have to do what we say. You are currently at the bottom of the food chain and it'll be a while until you can reach our level. Oh and in case you're still thinking you don't have to answer..."

Rai grabbed onto Jigoku's hair and crushed him to a tree.

"Rai would lose his patience. So ready to tell us what we want to know?"

* * *

"Yusei...Please tell me you're seeing what I'm seeing..." Jack said as he looked at the teens interrogating Jigoku.

Yusei nodded. "Yea...I do..."

Crow tighten his fist. "Why...Why did it have to be them this time? We could've done it. I don't know about you guys but I don't want our kids to go through what we went through"

Rua looked at them. "What are you guys talking about? What's wrong with them, besides their manners?"

"Alright 1, Rua you have no place to talk down about anyone's manners. 2, look closely at them" Ruka ordered.

Rua did as told and looked real close. That's when he saw them.

The kids were too busy with their interrogation to notice.

But...They were glowing.

Kaida.

Kyohei.

Karasu.

Rai.

Even Jigoku.

Their arms...Were glowing...

And...

They were glowing red...

Just like...

"The Crimson Dragon..." Yusei whispered.

* * *

GDMFG-That was awesome!

Crow-I know!

GDMFG-Can we go again!? Please, please, please!?

Crow-But I have work to go to

GDMFG-Aw come on! Let me go with you **Pouts**

Crow**Sighs** Fine. But first **Points to the camera**

GDMFG**Looks at the camera** Oh it's over? How long was this?

Crow-Like...6,000 plus words.

GDMFG-Dang. Well I don't want to extend this anymore than I have to so comment and rate everyone! Hope you like this chapter!

Crow-Will the Crimson Dragon be reborn?

GDMFG-Are the kids the next Signers?

Crow-When is Sherry, Bruno and Kiriyu going to show up?

GDMFG-Will Kaida ever get Stardust Dragon and Black Rose Dragon?

Crow-Will Jack ever get a job?

GDMFG and Crow-Find out on the next chapter of **Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds: The Shining Saga**!

GDMFG-Until then folks! See you laters!

Side Notes

(1) & (2)-From yugioh wiki


	8. The Little Witch's Tears! The Beginning

GDMFG-I'm back! Sorry for the delay but I had to wait until Misty finished her stuff but she's done so ladies and gentlemen, I introduce to you the model of a million and one magazines! **The** Misty Lola!

Misty-Hello everyone

GDMFG-So Misty. I heard you went to France this time. Awesomeness!

Misty-Yes it was an enjoyable experience.

GDMFG-That's great. But you can tell me all about it while the story's starting!

Misty-Don't I have to do the disclaimer?

GDMFG-I think people get that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Why must they be reminded over and over?

Misty-Well if you say so

GDMFG-Yup! So let's start the story! **Wrath of the Little Witch's Tears! Kaida's and Rai's Fight!**

* * *

_Hurry run!_

_Run to the moutintops._

_The witch's anger has been unlocked_

_She'll tear off everything in her path_

_So that all can feel her wrath_

_Her heart is lonely_

_Her mind is clouded_

_And her feelings are torn_

_You don't have to run_

_But remember..._

_You have been warned..._

* * *

"So what are we suppose to do?" Crow asked as he, Jack and Yusei sat around the living room.

Yusei sighed. He couldn't believe what he saw. His daughter's arm glowing like his when he had the mark of the Crimson Dragon. He thought that dragon left for good. How can he explain to his little girl that she has to save the world? Yusei is still a bit shaken up from his duel with Kiryu when he was a Dark Signer. He doesn't want those kids to go through the same thing. Just because they have a bit of a delinquent side doesn't mean they're not innocent kids. This could destroy them.

Jack crossed his arms. "I thought the Crimson Dragon left and took the marks with him"

"I guess it can't be peaceful forever" Yusei said.

Crow lied back on the floor. "You know, now that I think about it, those kids might like being Signers. I mean, they seem to love every other dangerous activity"

Yusei sat up quick, startling Jack who was sitting next to him. "No way Crow! I don't care if they call themselves the Wild Royals or whatever! They are _not_ going to be Signers!"

Crow gulped and inched back. "Dude sorry. It's just a thought"

"Make sure you don't think it again"

Jack looked towards Yusei's desk. "What are you going to tell Aki?"

Yusei looked towards his desk too.

What _was_ he going to tell Aki…?

* * *

"_Would you stop fucking around and tell us who you really are already!?_" Kaida yelled at the top of her lungs, which echoed for a while in Jack's old hangout. It's been three years since the teens found this place and were able to…'Convince' the construction company to not tear it down. They brought a lot of stuff to make this place look like _the_ Wild Royal hangout. Posters, lounge couches, rugs, a TV and a lot of other stuff.

And if you're wondering about that old throne Jack used to sit on, it's Kaida's. The boys cleaned it up and even painted it Kaida's favorite colors, black and purple, for her 14th birthday.

"But I'm _not_ fucking around! I'm telling the truth!" Jigoku cried.

"So let me get this straight" Karasu said as he sat on one of the soft couches. "Long time ago, after the _very_ 1st Signer/Dark Signer war, this wicked god used the Crimson Dragon's slumber to wreak havoc on the world. Since the Crimson Dragon was too weak to fight him off, the evil god succeeded. Long story short, followers of the Crimson Dragon rose against the evil god, defeated him and was awarded royal standings for them as well as their children, their children's children and so on for 10,000,000 years. Now, and correct me if I'm wrong…"

"Ok" Jigoku agreed.

"You're a descendant of one of those people and you're saying that Kaida-dono, Rai, Kyohei and I are as well?"

Jigoku nodded with a grin, believing that everyone has finally believed him. They can take these ropes off and…

"I call bullshit" Karasu announced.

"I second the motion" Kyohei agreed.

"Third" Rai followed.

"Motion granted" Kaida said as she hit her empty bottle on the side of the throne like a gavel.

Jigoku looked at the two of them. "But come _on_! I'm telling the truth!"

Kaida sat up on her throne. "Yea _right_. Next you're going to tell me that Santa Clause exists and his best friend is Frosty the Snowman" She looked harshly at the tied–up boy. "_Look_ Jigoku if what you're saying is true, than our parents have already beaten this evil lord. After the Dark Signer war, Z–one came along and my Papa beat him like he normally does. The Crimson Dragon took our parents' marks away so they can lead normal lives. We've lived in peace ever since. If this god was so big and bad, don't you think he would've attacked already?"

"Of _course_ he hasn't attacked right away!" Jigoku argued. "_Sure_ it makes sense to attack when Yusei and the gang had their marks taken away. But Orcus needs more than an advantage, he needs others. He needs his own set of warriors that'll fight against us. Finding the right people take time, you know"

"Then how'd you find us?" Kyohei asked.

Jigoku made a small smug grin. "Well I _am_ an assassin. Hacking and being sneaky is natural for me"

"I call bullshit" Karasu said.

"I second the motion" Kyohei agreed.

"Third" Rai agreed.

"Motion granted" Kaida banged her water bottle again.

Jigoku frowned. "You guys are jerks"

Kyohei looked at his black–haired leader. "Well leader? What do you think?"

Kaida thought for a bit before looking at Karasu and Rai. "Untie him and leave"

"What!? But Kaida…!" Karasu started but was interrupted by Rai's hand on his shoulder.

"Let's untie him"

"But Rai, there's no way I'm leaving this guy with Kaida!"

"We have to trust in Kaida–hime's decision. Let's untie him and leave"

The teen stood motionless for a while but soon moved to the other side of Jigoku and helped Rai take of the ropes.

"Kaida–dono…" Kyohei said as he looked at the Fudo girl.

"Don't start big brothering(1) me Kyohei" Kaida ordered. "I'll be fine on my own"

The blond sighed. "I'm not big brothering you. It's natural for the elder to watch out for the younger. But since you're so adamant…" Kyohei kissed her hand.

"Just be safe"

Kaida looked away from the tall male with a small blush.

Ever since she and Rai met Kyohei, he's been doing things like this.

But Kaida doesn't resist.

She never had.

She realized that she liked it a long time ago.

* * *

"Wait…What!?" Yusei screamed at the screen, scaring everyone in the lab.

"I'm on a plane home and will be there tomorrow" the woman calmly said.

Yusei was shocked. She's been gone for 5 years. Now that she's coming home, he's speechless. It's not like he doesn't want her to come home. It's just sudden.

"What's with you? You're just standing there. Do you not want me home?" the woman asked.

"What? No, it's just…"

"You have a hoe in there don't you? Are you afraid that I'll kill her? Because I will"

Yusei sighed. _Well she's on her period…_ he thought. "No I'm not cheating. I'm just happy you're coming home"

The woman made a little laugh. "Well I'm happy to be coming home too. It's been a long time since I've seen any of you"

Yusei leaned in his chair. "It's going to be great having you back. I can finally punish you for the teasing you would always do over the webcam"

"I swear that's all you think about"

"Have you looked in a mirror lately? You can't really blame me"

"I'm so glad we have a daughter instead of a son. He'd be perverted like his father"

Yusei made a big laugh, which made his blond secretary bite her lip.

"Well I have to get off now. I think our conversation is scaring the other passengers"

"Oh, phone sex with an audience. Kinky"

"Good–bye Yusei" the woman said finally before hanging up.

"Fudo–san, I'm getting some coffee. Do you want some?" The secretary asked.

"Sure" Yusei answered as he punched in some numbers on the keyboard next to the monitor. He waited a bit before a familiar face appeared on the screen.

"Hi Yusei"

"Hey Rai, I need a favor from you"

"Are you working late again?"

"No not today. I need to ask something else from you"

"What?"

"Can you tell Kaida that her mother is coming home tomorrow?"

* * *

"Aki, Aki, Aki! He's always talking about that witch! I've loved Yusei since the Satellite days! I would've been his wife if that stupid Black Rose Witch didn't come in the picture!" a certain blond cried to her green–haired friend.

"Aw don't worry Misaki(2). Yusei will realize how much better you are real soon"

"He's not realizing it fast enough! That witch has him wrapped around her little finger! Now that she's coming back, my chances just went from _maybe_ to _impossible_!

"So what are you going to do, Misa?"

Misaki wiped her tears away. "My plane is quite simple actually. I have to get rid of her somehow. And you're gonna help me, Tomoe(3)!"

Tomoe smirked. "Of course"

* * *

"Kyohei why'd you kiss Kaida–hime's hand?" Rai asked as we sat on the ground in front of our hideout.

"Because I can. Got a problem with that?" Kyohei shot back.

"Yea I do. Don't do it"

"Kaida doesn't seem to hate it"

"Well I do so unless you want a punch in the face, you would never do that again!"

"What was that!?"

"You heard me!"

I sighed when the two got in each other's faces and growled.

Don't understand what's going on? Well I'll explain.

Kyohei and Rai will never admit it–they'll just claim that they're being protective of the only female in the group if you ask them–but they both have a huge crush on Kaida–dono. It steams back from when they were in their preteens, before they met me. They would always secretly fight for her attention and get pissed when the other does something lovey–dovey to her. Kaida doesn't know–they're surprisingly good at hiding it–so I have to suffer through their arguments alone.

I don't really get it.

Don't get me wrong. Kaida's a beautiful girl. The top beauty at the school. I just think of her as a little sister than a crush.

Just than I heard a ring. I looked towards Rai and noticed it was his cell. "Hey Rai" I called out.

He turned to me with a glare. "What is it Karasu?"

I twitched my brow. "Hey don't get pissy at me. I was just going to tell you that your phone's ringing"

Rai took out his red cell and looked at it. "It's Yusei. I have to take this" Rai opened his phone and walked off.

Kyohei sat next to me with a scowl. "Geez Rai is so unreasonable. It's just a friendly kiss on the hand, something that _he_ does _all the time_. Kaida didn't get mad so there's no reason to bitch at me"

"I hope Kaida–dono chooses one of you soon. Your constant arguing is getting on my nerves" I mumbled to myself.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing"

"I could've sworn you…"

"Maybe you're hearing things"

"Yea I will" Kyohei and I turned towards Rai, who was walking up to us.

"I'll tell her right now…She's interrogating Jigoku by herself…I don't know…Because he's at the bottom of the food chain so I don't care about his safety…What's with the face? …Ok…Ok…Talk to you later…Bye" Rai closed his cell and walked towards our hideout.

"Does Uncle Yusei need Kaida–dono for something?" I asked.

"No" Rai said in his usual monotone voice. "He wants me to tell her something"

"Is it a big secret or are you gonna share with the class?" Kyohei asked as he tossed a rock in the air.

Rai opened the door. "Aki's coming home"

"Aki?" I repeated happily. "Auntie Aki's coming home!?"

Kyohei sighed. "Yea that's what he said"

"You know what that means! Apple pie for the Monday Picnic from now on!"

"Is food all you ever think about?"

"_Maybe_…"

"Yusei told me to tell her" Rai spoke up. "So I'll be back. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone" Rai finally said and closed the door.

You know, when he's not trying to kill Kyohei, Rai's a pretty awesome dude. If it wasn't for him and Kaida, the Wild Royals wouldn't be the Wild Royals.

Kyohei would never admit it, Atlas pride and all, but we'd be lost without them…

* * *

I closed the door to the back room and leaned my back on it. When the others left, I decided to take Jigoku to the back room. I thought of something that might get him to spill the truth: a 1–on–1 conversation is better than a 4–on–1. It's like a fight. A 1–on–1 fight is cool but a 4–on–1 is unfair and just sad to watch. And then the 4 people walk off like they big and bad. Well of course you won! You guys jumped the guy!

But I'm getting off topic.

"Now tell me who you are" I ordered.

"I already told you" Jigoku said while rubbing the rope burns on his wrist. "I'm the ancestor of Orpheus(4), the first Assassin"

"Still not changing your story huh? You don't have to be scared. I'm not going to kill you. I'll just put you in the hospital for disrespecting Rai"

"There's no reason to change my story. It's the truth"

I stared at him for a bit before talking again. "And the rest of us?"

"It's the same as me. You guys are the ancestors of the 1st Ace, Prince, Knight and Princess and you're destined to defeat Orcus"

I made a small sigh. It's true that this is a bit far–fetched, I mean Papa has already destroyed every evil known to mankind, but Jigoku hasn't changed his story yet. I thought that if I got him alone and tell him I'm not going to kill him, he'll mess up, but he's been consistent throughout the whole interrogation.

"Fine" I said. "I'll believe your story, Jigoku. I'll make sure the others believe it too. Now I want to leave so come on" I turned to turn the knob when I heard Jigoku laughing a bit.

"What's so funny?" I asked with a bit of a glare.

"Why do you want to leave so soon? You scared of being alone with me?"

I scoffed. "You wish. I simply want to go back to my pack. They're probably worried that I'm taking too long"

Jigoku looked down in deep thought. "You know…I've been meaning to ask you something…"

I sighed and leaned on the door. "What is it?"

"Well…Are any of those guys your boyfriend or something?"

I straighten up, both shocked and pissed, that he'd say that. "What!? No way!"

"Oh so you guys are fuck buddies"

"No!" This guy is getting on my nerves.

Jigoku titled his head. "Than why are you the only girl in the group? I mean…Well I know there are some girl duelist out there that can totally be apart of the Wild Royals. Do you not like them or something?"

I sighed. He seems he honestly wants to know. "You're right; there are a lot of talented female duelists in the world. However–and I'm not saying this to be cocky–they're usually cocky because they held such a title and then get pissed when one of us beats them with ease. Besides, all the female duelist that I know are annoying girly fangirls that only want to be in the Wild Royals just to get close to Rai, Karasu and Kyohei. If I didn't have those guys in my group, those girls wouldn't want to be in the group. What we want are people who aren't only strong duelist but are also serious about making Wild Royals the strongest team in the world. We don't want people who only join so they can get a date"

Jigoku nodded. "Alright that makes sense. Can I ask another question?"

I groaned. "What?"

"Have you ever…Kissed one of the guys?"

I almost fell at his question. I could feel a small blush running across my face but I was too pissed to try to control it.

"Why would I kiss any of them!? I don't like _any of them_ like that!"

"But you and Rai…"

"Are friends! We're friends!"

Jigoku looked at the ceiling. "Ah so you haven't had your first kiss yet"

"What!? Of course not!"

"But why? I mean, you're a beautiful girl. You must have the whole male population wrapped around your thumb"

"Well I don't!"

"But why haven't you kissed anyone? Are you scared or something?"

"Scared!? Of what! I'm not scared of anything!"

"Than why haven't you had your first kiss yet?"

"Because I'm not Hitomi. Unlike her, who would kiss a rock if you make it pretty enough, I actually don't care about boys or anything like that"

"I don't know. It sounds like you're a scary–cat"

I growled at being called a scary–cat by the likes of _him_. "What exactly makes me a fucking scary–cat!? I haven't been scared of anything my whole damn life!"

"You're scared of being a girl. Or rather, the trials that girls go through. Boyfriends, love problems, heartache. You don't want to deal with any of those obstacles so you just turn yourself into this tomboy so you won't have to"

"No I'm a tomboy because that's just what I fucking am! It has nothing to do with this stupid shitty ass fantasy you have about me being scared to be a girl!"

"Yea you say so"

"It's the truth!"

"Prove it"

"I will!"

"Prove it by kissing me"

Without thinking, I marched right up to Jigoku. I didn't think about what would happen after my anger–fueled decision. Nor did I think about anyone else. The only thing I was thinking about was proving Jigoku wrong and that I'm not scared of anything. After all, he's at the bottom of the Wild Royals hierarchy while I'm at the top! He has no right to disrespect his leader like he did!

But still…If I would've known what was going to happen…I would've never done it…

* * *

"Ok so she's not in the main room…She's not in the secondary room…She's not in relaxation room…I hate it say it, self, but I think she's in the back room" I sighed as I headed to where the back room was.

Why did Kaida–hime take him to the back room? It makes no sense. What if something happened to her? We wouldn't be able to hear her! Not that I think she can't take care of herself. But there's strength in numbers, you know? I mean, no matter how she tries to hide it, Kaida–hime's a girl, beautiful girl at that, and Jigoku Kuroma is a healthy teenage boy. _Anything_ can happen. I can see it now…

* * *

_"J…Jigoku…What are you doing?" the sweet innocent Kaida–hime asked as the demon stepped closer to her._

_"Oh calm down, Kaida. I want to show you something"_

_"W…What is it…?"_

_Jigoku's smirk grew. "Well you've never seen a…Penis before right? I want to show you what it looks like"_

_Kaida moved back into the wall. "B…But I…Don't want to know what it looks like"_

_"Aw come on. You're a girl right? Come on, I'll make you feel good"_

_The demon got closer and closer as tears formed in Kaida–hime's eyes._

_"Rai–Rai, help me. Help me Rai–Rai, help me!"_

* * *

Oh hell no! I walked a bit faster towards the back room when I heard a big bang. It sounded like…A body getting hit against to the tool box with force!

_That basturd's going to die by my hands if he hurt Kaida–hime!_ I thought as I ran towards the back room. I hid beside the door and looked in the door window.

What I saw…Surprised me…

_No way…No…This is a lie…It can't be…_

It just _can't_ be. It just _can't_.

I backed away from the door, with wide eyes. I just couldn't break away. I thought…That this will be a big joke. That Kaida, Jigoku, Karasu and Kyohei were playing me. Please let this be a joke…

I waited for a bit…But the scene didn't change. It was the same.

I…Can't believe it…

Kaida–hime and Jigoku…

They were…

They were…

_Kissing…_

* * *

GDMFG-Oh that sounds yummy!

Misty-It was. It was the most sweetest dessert I ever tasted. I even asked for the recipe.

GDMFG-Really!? So...You can you make me some.

Misty-I will but you have to do that end-of-the-story thing you always do.

GDMFG-Oh right. Well listen up girls and boys! I was going to add more but then I thought, "You know what, there's so much drama in this one part that I'm going to make this a trilogy!" You know, like Twilight.

Misty-You watch Twilight?

GDMFG-Thank god I didn't. But that was the only trilogy that I can think of. At least I think it's a trilogy...

Misty-What about Harry Potter?

GDMFG-Isn't Harry Potter a twenty-part story?

Misty-I don't think it made twenty-parts...

GDMFG-Might as well have been. Now about that dessert.

Misty**Sighs** I don't know what to do with you...

Side Notes

(1): Big Brothering-'This is a word I made-up. It's not a real word. Think of big brothering as being someone who being overprotective.

(2): Misaki-'Beauty Bloom'

(3): Tomoe-'Friend' (At least I think...)

(4): Orpheus-'Darkness of the Night, Greek'


End file.
